Journey into the 3rd Dimension
by Agent 16
Summary: When the Phineas,Isabella,Ferb and the rest of the gang from Danville get sucked into a war torn third dimension ruled by the evil Roger Doofenshmirtz will they defeat him or will they fail? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLZ GO EASY ON ME IF YOU REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so if you review please go easy on me and no flames. Also, I do not own any of the characters or songs or Inators. Jeff Swampy Marsh and Dan Povenmire do, although I do own the plot of the story. Anyways I hope you like my story.**

Chapter 1,

No Point of View:

It was a bright sunny day in Danville and at Danville High School a group of close friends walked out the front doors to celebrate a brand new summer.

"Man I am sure glad school is finally out for the year," said Phineas.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"So Ferb what are we going to do today?" said Phineas.

Ferb just shrugged his shoulders. He talked more after the group entered high school but still only talked when he thought necessary.

"Hey why don't we put together a party to celebrate the last day of school," suggested Isabella.

"Hey Isabella that's a great idea!" exclaimed Phineas.

Isabella just blushed and said, "Well thanks Phin always glad to help out."

Phineas grinned and declared, "Hey Ferb I know what were gonna do today!"

At that moment Buford walked up carrying Baljeet under his arm.

"Hey guys," said Phineas.

"Hey dinnerbell," said Buford.

"Hello," called Baljeet.

"Would you guys like to help us with the party," asked Phineas.

"What party?" asked Baljeet and Buford.

"Oh that's right you weren't here when I said it," said Phineas.

"Said what?" they both said together a little frustrated for being kept in the dark about this plan.

"Well tonight we plan to throw a party to celebrate the last day of school," explained Phineas.

"Ooooh," they both said together.

"Yeah we can help you out dinnerbell," answered Buford.

"Agreed," added Baljeet.

"Alright then let's hurry and get home!" shouted Phineas as he ran home. The others followed him quickly, ready to start helping in any way they could.

When they got to the Flynn Fletcher backyard the kids got to work. Phineas shouted out orders so everything could move smoothly. Django, Irving, and the fireside girls all came over later and joined in. Ferb and Django got the blueprints for the stage, built the stage, the fireside girls did the food and decorations, Baljeet and Irving made the invitations, and Phineas and Isabella built the stage. By the time they were done the sun was setting.

Isabella Point of View:

When everything was finally finished it looked wonderful.

"Great job everyone! Now just sit back and enjoy this beautiful sunset everyone" exclaimed Phineas when everything was finished. Everyone took a seat in one of the chairs and relaxed before people arrived. They all agreed that they were glad school was over except for Baljeet who said he actually liked school. We all just laughed. During the sunset I noticed Phineas just sitting by himself so I went over and thought about this being the perfect time to tell him how I feel. I mean it's a beautiful sunset next to the boy you love how more romantic could it get? I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin?" I asked realizing how stupid the question sounded.

He didn't seem to notice and said, "Hey Isabella, just enjoying a beautiful sunset what are you doin?"

I blushed. "Just relaxing," I replied still blushing.

"Cool," he said not noticing the blush.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us before everyone went inside for drinks. After they left I started "S-So P-Phineas there's something I have wanted to tell you for a while," I stuttered still trying to think of ways to tell him that I loved him.

"What is it Isabella?" he said a little concern in his voice. I almost went into Phineas-land when I heard the concern in his voice for me but I quickly snapped myself back to reality.

"Well I don't know how to say this b-but I guess this will explain everything," I said finally before slowly closing the gap between us and putting my lips to his. It was the best few seconds of my life! I was actually kissing Phineas Flynn the love of my life! Finally after what seemed like an eternity we broke apart.

Phineas just sat there for a few minutes with a huge grin his face. I started to wonder what was going through his mind until he closed the gap between us and kissed me again. It was pure bliss.

Then after a second Phineas spoke, "Isabella I can't believe you feel the same way I have always loved you to but thought you wouldn't like me back so I didn't say anything."

"Really?" I asked. "I felt the same way."

"Wow," Phineas said.

"So Isabella will you be my girlfriend?" asked Phineas hopefully.

"YES," I shrieked and hugged him tight. Then we kissed again to make it official. We stopped when we heard a bunch of gasps coming from behind us. We turned around to find Baljeet, Django, the fireside girls, Irving, Ferb, Vanessa (who had come later to see Ferb), Candace, and Jeremy. All looking at us with open mouths.

"Hi," we both said blushing.

They all stood there for a moment before saying, "You two are together now?"

"Yeah," we replied happily still blushing.

"YES FINALLY," they all yelled together. Except for Irving who said, "YES, NOW I CAN ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER TO MY PHINEAS AND FERB BOOK!" Everyone just looked at him weirdly.

"Ok, what do you mean finally?" asked phineas. This resulted with almost everyone face palming themselves.

"Never mind," they all said quietly

No Point of View:

Before anyone could say anything else they all heard a strange sound they all looked around to found Perry hopping out of his hovercraft with Dr. Doofenshmirtz walking beside him.

"Hey Perry how was work today?" asked Phineas. The platypus just chattered. Ever since Perry's cover has been blown Phineas became interested with Perry's secret agent life.

"Oh it was horrible Perry escaped again and foiled my plot to bury town hall in Mud to make my brother Roger look bad," said Doofenshmirtz sadly.

"Hooray for Perry!" everyone shouted. Doofenshmirtz just gave a glum look.

"Dad why are you here," asked Vanessa.

"Oh well I heard there was a party and wanted to hang out," said Doofenshmirtz.

"Dad you hate parties and you never want to hang out. Did you come here to make sure me and Ferb didn't do anything serious tonight?" said Vanessa frustrated.

"Of course not!" snapped Doofensmirtz defensively.

"Dad tell me the truth!" said Vanessa sternly.

"Fine I did but only because you're my little girl," answered Doofensmirtz.

"DAD I told you not to be so over protective Ferb and I aren't going to do anything serious tonight," shouted Vanessa.

"Fine then you won't mind if I stay," said Doofenshmirtz.

"UGH whatever!" muttered Vanessa giving up.

"Ok then everyone let's get this party started!" shouted Phineas after a few minutes of an awkward silence. Everyone followed Phineas to the tables and stage and sat as couples. Phineas and Isabella sat with Ferb, Vanessa, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz who insisted to sit right next to his daughter. Buford and Adyson sat with Baljeet and Ginger. Candace sat with Jeremy and Stacy. Irving and Gretchen sat with Django, Katie, Holly, and Milly.

Everyone was enjoying the party and talking with their dates or friends as well as taking turns to go up on stage and sing songs.

Phineas Point of View:

Phineas kept thinking about how lucky he was to have Isabella as his girlfriend.

"Today was the best day ever," he thought.

"I can't believe Isabella is finally my girlfriend. Who knew after all this time we would finally be together. Yup this is gonna be the best summer ever!" Little did Phineas know in a few minutes they would be fighting for their lives in the 3rd dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS EVERYONE! :D ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 2.**

**ALSO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY EVERYDAY.**

Chapter 2:

No Point of View:

DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED:

Norm was watching television since Doofenshmirtz wasn't home. He decided he was tired after a long day of fighting Perry the platypus and went to his room. On the way he passed the balcony and tripped on the carpet and fell onto the Otherdimensioninator causing it to fire off a green beam of light.

"Oops," he said ignoring it and going to his room while the green beam of light travelled straight for the Flynn Fletchers backyard.

Meanwhile at the Flynn Fletchers backyard:

Everyone watched as Phineas and Isabella sang "Summer belongs to you." Just then Phineas noticed something green coming toward the backyard.

"Hey everyone what's that?" asked Phineas. Everyone turned around a second before the green beam of light hit them and transported them to the 3rd dimension.

In the 3rd Dimension:

Phineas woke up just as everyone else did also. When they got to their feet everyone looked around astonished at what they saw. Everyone was on what was left of a street. Most of the houses were rubble and the rest had giant holes in them. On the road were a few blown up cars and huge sized craters where everywhere. There were no plants or grass it was all dust, sand, or dirt. It looked like a real live war zone.

Everyone sat there dumbfounded for a moment before Phineas said, "What happened here?"

"I don't know," everyone said still astonished at what they saw.

Finally Candace screamed, "PHINEAS WHERE ARE WE?"

Phineas said, "I don't know Candace, Ferb do you know?"

"I believe we are in the third dimension," replied Ferb.

"WHAT? HOW IN THE WORLD DID WE GET IN THE THIRD DIMENSION!" screamed Candace.

"That I do not know," replied Ferb.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU KNOW JUST GET US BACK TO OUR DIMENSION!" shouted Candace at the top of her lungs.

"Candace calm down," said Isabella.

"C-CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL WE ARE BACK HOME!" shouted Candace. Finally Stacy, Jeremy, and Vanessa stepped in and calmed Candace down.

"Ferb how do you know we are in the third dimension?" asked Phineas.

"I know because I always carry an advanced mini super computer that can tell us anything we want to know," answered Ferb.

"Oh ok, is there a way to get back to our dimension?" asked Phineas.

"Not that I know of without the right parts," said Ferb.

"Alright perhaps we can find parts in one of the still standing houses," suggested Phineas. Everyone agreed and started looking around for things to use.

"Wait I know how we got in this dimension!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz.

"HOW?" everyone shouted.

"We must have gotten hit with my Otherdimensioninator I left plugged in next to the carpet norm always trips over!" shouted Doofenshmirtz a little too eagerly. Everyone thought about this for a moment before giving him angry stares.

"WHAT?" they all shouted. While Perry chattered angrily.

"Hey at least I found out how we got here," said Doofenshmirtz defensively.

"Yeah but it's your entire fault that where in this situation," said Phineas.

"Yeah thanks a lot dad," muttered Vanessa.

"See at least someone is taking something positive out of this," said Doofenshmirtz proudly.

"Wait was that sarcastic?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Of course it was dad!" answered Vanessa angrily.

"Oh Dang it! Sorry to go all street on you like that but I thought I actually got a compliment for once!" yelled doofenshmirtz. Before they knew it everyone was yelling at Doofensmirtz. Just then they all heard someone scream.

"ISABELLA!" shouted Phineas.

**IS ISABELLA OK? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? TO FIND OUT WATCH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON. (HOPEFULLY TOMORROW)**

**ALSO IF YOU REVIEW GO EASY ON ME AND NO FLAMES PLZ. THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Phineas Point of View:

Just then they all heard someone scream.

"ISABELLA!" shouted Phineas. Everyone quickly ran over to see why Isabella had screamed. When the got there they found out why. Hidden behind one of the cars was a human skeleton. All the girls screamed also once they saw it, Baljeet and Irving wet their pants, Buford and Django looked around cautiously, Doofenshmirtz stared wide eyed, and Perry, Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb examined the skeletal remains.

"Hmm it looks like this person died of some type of laser like weapon since the left over flesh is charred in only certain areas so we know he wasn't burned," said Phineas after he examined the body.

"Who killed this person though?" asked Baljeet nervously.

"I don't know but I hope it doesn't find us," answered Phineas.

"If that thing does come back I will take care of it," Buford said bravely while cracking his knuckles.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that Buford," said Phineas. Everyone agreed. Just then everyone thought they heard something in the distance.

"Guys what's that sound," asked Isabella nervously.

"Everyone be quiet and listen," said Phineas

After a few seconds everyone recognized the sound as marching. "What's making that noise?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know but let's hide in this house just in case," whispered Phineas while pointing to one of the nearly intact houses. Everyone quickly followed Phineas into the nearby house and looked out the windows. Every second the marching got closer and closer until they could see skeletal type robots with red crimson eyes. (Imagine terminator if you have ever seen that movie before) Each robot had a rapid fire laser gun on each arm and on the other arm was a metal hand with blades that could detach. (Imagine wolverine from x men)

"Whoa," everyone breathed still astonished at what they saw.

"Phineas what are those things," asked Candace nervously.

"I don't know but they don't look friendly that's for sure," whispered Phineas. Everyone agreed with him.

"What do we do if one walks over here?" asked Irving.

"I think we destroy it," said Buford. Everyone but Adyson disagreed with him.

"Now is not the time to make such rash decisions," said Ferb.

"Phineas I am afraid. What if one tries to hurt us," whispered Isabella nervously.

"Don't worry Isabella let's hope it doesn't come to that. But if it does you can count on me to be there for you," said Phineas bravely. Isabella let out a small sigh before going into Phineas-land.

"Isabella? Isabella!" whispered Phineas loudly. Isabella snapped back to reality and blushed.

"Are you ok Isabella," asked Phineas very concerned for her.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine just s-sort of dazed out for a moment," said Isabella while trying to hide her blush. While they were talking Jeremy and Buford picked up pieces of metal pipe to defend themselves with.

Baljeet watched behind his friends for protection. He wasn't sure if he packed enough underpants to last him long here. Suddenly Baljeet felt something crawling on his hand. He looked down and saw a spider but not just any spider a black widow spider.

"!" Baljeet yelped at the top of his lungs.

"Baljeet keep your voice down!" whispered Phineas. But Baljeet wouldn't keep his voice down. Not until he got the spider away from him. Finally Buford hit Baljeet on the back to shut him up.

"Baljeet what the heck was that for?" asked Jeremy.

"I am sorry but there was a poisonous spider on my hand," snapped Baljeet defensively.

"Well hopefully the robots didn't hear us," said Phineas.

"I don't think we're going to get that lucky," answered Ferb.

"Why not," everyone asked while joining Ferb at the window. Ferb only pointed at something outside and when they saw it they understood what Ferb meant. Outside the window was one of the robots that had come to investigate the scream and was heading straight for them.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE GANG? WHAT WILL THEY DO? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF JOURNEY INTO THE 3****RD**** DIMENSION. AND REMEMBER NO FLAMES PLZ. THANKS.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

No Point of View:

"Phineas is what are we going to do," asked Isabella. Phineas thought about this for a moment before answering, "I don't know Isabella but whatever happens promise you will stay by my side ok?"

"Ok Phineas I promise," said Isabella as calmly as she could. She was still nervous but she trusted Phineas would do anything he could to protect her.

"Ok Ferb, have any suggestions?" asked Phineas never letting his eyes off of Isabella.

"Unfortunately without anything to work with I do not," answered Ferb.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE THINK OF SOMETHING BEFORE THAT ROBOT THING GETS HERE?" said a frustrated and worried Candace.

"Candace it's ok if that thing is dangerous I will protect you," cut in Jeremy.

"Oh Jeremy," Candace said dreamily.

"Hey guys what if it's friendly?" asked Phineas.

"Um I don't think that's the case here Phineas," answered Isabella.

"Doesn't hurt to try does it?" asked Phineas before heading out the open doorway.

"WAIT Phineas I don't think you have really thought this one through," said Django.

"Yup Phineas is toast," said Buford before getting angry stares from everyone.

"What if that thing kills Phineas?" asked Baljeet nervously.

"That isn't going to happen," said Isabella and Ferb before going after Phineas.

"PHINEAS WAIT!" shouted Isabella and Ferb. But it was too late Phineas was already up behind the robot. Phineas tapped the robot on the shoulder and the robot swung around and punched Phineas in the stomach sending him flying back a couple of feet.

"PHINEAS!" cried Isabella both sad that the love of her life was in pain and angry at the robot for hurting Phineas. Phineas was ok though as he slowly stood back up. Once he regained his balance Isabella and Ferb had caught up to him.

"Phineas are you ok I was so worried," cried Isabella. Phineas saw how upset Isabella was and became mad at himself for getting he so upset in the first place.

"Shhhh Isabella its ok I am fine don't worry about it," whispered Phineas.

"I-I know it's j-just that I am afraid I might lose you and if you were gone I don't know what I would do," sobbed Isabella softly.

"I know its ok Isabella I couldn't imagine life without you either, but I will always be here for you," whispered Phineas softly before kissing her softly on the lips. Even though she had already kissed Phineas each time she kissed him it got better and better.

"Thanks Phineas I really appreciate everything you have done for me," said Isabella smiling.

"No problem Isabella that's what I'm here for," answered Phineas grinning. Just as he was about to kiss Isabella again Phineas felt something on his back. It turned out to be Ferb tapping his shoulder.

"Yes Ferb," asked Phineas a little annoyed Ferb ruined the moment.

"I hate to ruin the moment but I believe we are about to have a problem," answered Ferb. Ferb only pointed. Phineas looked to where Ferb was pointing and understood what he meant. Right behind them was one of the robots with a laser cannon pointing straight at their heads its glowing red eyes beating down menacingly.

**AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 4 FOLKS. WILL PHINEAS, ISABELLA, AND FERB ESCAPE THE ROBOT OR WILL THEY BE DOOMED? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND REMEMBER IF YOU REVIEW PLEASE NO FLAMES. THANKS.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

No Point of View:

"Phineas what do we do?" asked Isabella nervously.

"I don't know Isabella but I will protect you no matter what," said Phineas while he bravely stepped in between her and the robot.

"Show me your identification," asked the robot.

"Um?" answered Phineas confused on what the robot meant by identification.

"Show me your identification or be destroyed!" the robot asked again a little more angrily this time.

"NO, wait what do you mean by identification?" asked Phineas desperately.

"ENOUGH! TIME FOR YOUR ANNIHILATION!" shouted the robot. Phineas closed his eyes along with Ferb, and Isabella. All three of them heard the gun power up and waited for the blow that followed. Suddenly all three friends heard a series of pops follow by a loud bang and looked behind them only to see Buford standing here with an assault rifle.

"What happened?" asked Phineas.

"Where's the robot?" asked Isabella. Ferb pointed in front of them. Phineas and Isabella looked and saw that the robots head had been shot off by the assault rifle.

"Thanks Buford!" the three friends said together.

"No problem," answered Buford proudly still holding the rifle tightly.

"Um Buford where did you get the gun?" asked Phineas curiously.

"I found it next to the dead body," said Buford as he pointed to one of the bodies on the ground.

"How did you know how to use it?" asked Ferb.

"It's simple, you just point and shoot," replied Buford.

"Well thanks for your quick actions Buford," said Phineas still astonished at what had just happened. Just as Phineas was about to thank Buford once again they heard shouts followed by the others running towards them.

"PHINEAS, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! IF IT WASN'T FOR BUFORDS QUICK ACTIONS YOU WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD!" screamed Candace very upset at Phineas.

"I'm sorry Candace I wasn't thinking, I promise it won't happen again," said Phineas hugging Candace tightly.

"I know and I'm sorry I yelled at you, I am just afraid you might get really hurt," answered Candace hugging Phineas back.

"Are you sure you are ok Phineas?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah I am sure," replied Phineas. Stacy, Vanessa, and Jeremy both left to make sure Candace got over her panic attack ok, leaving the kids talking amongst themselves for a couple minutes. They all went over and sat down in a circle.

"Um Buford you can put the gun down now," said Phineas.

"No way dinnerbell I am keeping this baby just in case one of those robots comes back," replied Buford holding the gun tightly to his chest.

"I think he looks manly with that gun," said Adyson dreamily while holding Buford's hand. Buford just blushed.

"You think Buford is manly no matter what he does," said Ginger. Everyone just laughed except for Adyson who was lost in dream land.

"So how is everyone doing in their relationships?" asked Phineas trying to start up conversation.

"Wow way to put that out there Phineas," said Buford.

"Sorry just trying to start up some conversation, does anyone have anything better to talk about?" asked Phineas again. Everyone thought about this for a moment before shaking their heads.

"Ok that's what I thought," replied Phineas.

"How are things between you and Vanessa going Ferb?" asked Phineas.

"Things are going great but somewhat slow because of the slight age difference," answered Ferb.

"That's great Ferb," said Phineas.

"What about you Baljeet and Ginger everything going good between you two?" questioned Phineas.

"Everything is going wonderful Phineas," said Baljeet while holding hands with Ginger who nodded in agreement.

"Awesome," said Phineas smiling at them. "And I don't think we need to question Buford and Adyson because of what they said earlier," stated Phineas. The others just laughed.

"So Phineas how are you and Isabella doing?" asked Ferb smiling while he nudged Phineas in the ribs. Phineas and Isabella just blushed.

"I think we're doing absolutely wonderful," said Phineas while looking at Isabella. Isabella blushed even more.

"I agree!" she said happily while looking back into Phineas' eyes. Once she said that Phineas closed the gap between them and kissed her. Everyone else just looked at them and finally started to crack up laughing.

"Aww why don't I have a girlfriend?" asked Irving.

"Hmm I wonder why Irving?" said Buford. Everyone laughed except for Irving who gave Buford an angry glance. Suddenly Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked out of the front door to the house. Perry had a disgusted look on his face as he walked out with the Dr.

"Perry the platypus would you wipe that look off your face it couldn't have been that horrible," said Doofenshmirtz with an offended look on his face.

Perry just responded by chattering angrily at the doctor.

"I am sorry Perry the platypus but I really had to go, it's not my fault the bathroom didn't have a door," said Doofenshmirtz.

"Plus the only reason I asked you to come with me was in case I saw another robot!" said Doofenshmirtz frustrated at his nemesis. Perry just replied by throwing up behind a bush.

"Um Perry Dr. D are you two done fighting?" asked Phineas. Doofenshmirtz looked up and blushed when he saw everyone looking at him with disgusted faces.

"Sorry you had to hear all of that kids but, UGH sometimes Perry the Platypus really pushes my buttons. But yeah I am done," answered Doofenshmirtz calming down.

"So what do we do now?"asked Django and Buford.

"I think we should stay here for now just for the night," replied Phineas.

"OK, I CALL SLEEPING NEXT TO PHINEAS AND FERB!" screamed Irving.

"And that's why Irving doesn't have a girlfriend," said Adyson. Everyone just laughed. Right before they went inside the house they heard screaming. When they turned around they found Candace, Jeremy, Vanessa, and Stacy being chased by ten of the robots who, had come back to look for the missing robot who was now dead.

"VANESSA!" yelled Ferb and Doofenshmirtz.

"CANDACE!" yelled Phineas.

"What are we going to do?" asked Isabella.

"WE RUN!" shouted Baljeet.

"No we fight!" said Buford loading up his assault rifle.

"This could be a problem," said Ferb pointing in the opposite direction. Everyone followed his gaze to ten other robots approaching them.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE GANG? WILL THEY ALL SURIVIVE? OR WILL THEY BE FOREVER DOOMED? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF JOURNEY INTO THE 3****rd**** DIMENSION! AND REMEMBER NO FLAMES IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE. THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER. I REALLY APPRECIATED THE NICE THINGS YOU GUYS POSTED ABOUT MY STORY! :D ANYWAY LET ME JUST SAY YOUR COMPLEMENTS FUEL MY DESIRE TO KEEP WORKING HARD AND TO UPDATE THIS STORY EVERYDAY! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF JOURNEY INTO THE THIRD DIMENSION!**

Chapter 6:

No Point of View:

"CANDACE OVER HERE!" shouted Phineas. Candace looked over and managed to lead Jeremy, Stacy, and Vanessa over to Phineas and the rest of the gang.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Phineas worried for Isabella's safety more than ever.

"Yeah we're ok," answered everyone.

"Ok let's go we have to move now!" exclaimed Phineas as he pointed to the twenty robots closing in on them fast. Quickly everyone began to run for the barren desert, Buford occasionally shooting behind them to slow the robots down.

"STOP, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LIVE!" shouted one of the robots while firing his laser cannon.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" screamed Buford pulling a grenade out of his pocket. Everyone's eyes just widened when they saw the lethal weapon.

"BUFORD WHERE DID YOU GET A GRENADE!" yelped Baljeet afraid of what Buford was going to do with it.

"I FOUND IT ON ONE OF THE DEAD BODIES!" answered Buford before pulling the pin and throwing it at the robots behind them.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" yelled Ferb taking cover behind some rock formations. Everyone quickly followed behind him. Buford was the last one to reach the safety of the rocks, and just as he ducked down everyone heard a loud explosion. They all looked up to see the robots destroyed.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Phineas once again. Isabella looked at Phineas and admired how thoughtful he was to make sure everyone is ok.

"Yeah I think we are all ok," replied Ferb. The others just nodded.

"Ouch, I am not ok!" shouted Doofenshmirtz. Everyone turned to look at him and found him lying on the ground with Perry on top of him. Perry slowly got up and chattered, helping Dr. Doofenshmirtz get up.

"Ouch Perry the platypus you really need to watch where you land," he said while dusting off his lab coat.

"Ok then, everyone looks like we can relax for now," replied Phineas. Everyone made a sigh of relief before sitting down.

"Buford I need you to guard and make sure you tell us if you see anything approaching," ordered Phineas determined to keep everyone safe.

"Already on it dinnerbell," saluted Buford before calling Django over and taking Adyson' hand. The three of them walked out from behind the rocks and took cover behind a car.

"Ferb, and Baljeet I need you two to come with me and try to find a nearly intact robot that we can study," said Phineas. Ferb and Baljeet nodded and followed Phineas over to the robot that was nearly intact. Jeremy, Stacy, Vanessa, and Candace also formed a circle of their own talking about the latest gossip in their dimension. Perry and Doofenshmirtz let the group because Perry wanted to give the rest of the fireside girls and Isabella some alone time to talk about private matters.

"Finally some time to relax," said Ginger lying down.

"I agree I am tired," stated Gretchen.

"Us too," said Milly and Katie.

"Jinx!" they both said again laughing.

"So girls anything you guys want to talk about?"

"Yes what's the news on you and Phineas?" asked Holly curiously. Isabella just blushed.

"Everything is fine," answered Isabella still blushing.

"Lies, you totally kissed him a lot more than we saw," said Ginger.

"How do you know?" asked Isabella.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you that he is longing for those lips," stated Ginger. All the girls laughed except for Isabella who blushed dark red.

"Ok maybe we did maybe we didn't," said Isabella which resulted in a round of shrieking.

"You sooo did," replied Gretchen smirking. Isabella looked over and saw Phineas walking around the robot while looking at her dreamily.

"Hey girls watch this," said Isabella. All the girls watched her closely while Isabella turned back to Phineas and gave him a seductive smile. This resulted in Phineas' eyes opening wide right before he bumped into Ferb and tripped over a rock. Once he got up you could see his face was a shade of red artists didn't know existed yet. This resulted in all the girls and Ferb to burst out laughing making Phineas blush even more.

"Great job Isabella, said Holly. Wait where is Isabella?" Gretchen pointed to Isabella walking up behind Phineas. This made all the girls giggle. Isabella snuck up from behind and grabbed Phineas' waist and then kissed his neck. Phineas froze in place but unfroze when he saw it was Isabella.

"Hey Isabella, you startled me" said Phineas.

"Sorry about that I just can't keep my hands off of you," replied Isabella.

Phineas blushed and said, "Neither can I" before kissing Isabella on the lips. Unfortunately the kiss only lasted a second because Buford came running up and tapped Phineas on the shoulder.

"What is it Buford?" asked Phineas a little mad that Buford interrupted their moment.

"Sorry to bother you but we need to move now!" replied Buford in a worried tone.

"Why?" asked Phineas. Buford pointed in the direction they had just come. To Phineas' horror he saw thirty robots coming towards them with angry red eyes.

**CLIFF HANGER! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU REVIEW NO FLAMES PLEASE. **

**BY THE WAY WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR CHARACTERS NEXT? TUNE IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF JOURNEY INTO THE 3****RD**** DIMENSION TO FIND OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

No Point of View:

"EVERYONE HURRY MORE ROBOTS ARE HEADED THIS WAY!" he shouted while grabbing Isabella's hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran following Phineas.

"Phineas where are we going to go?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know but we are not staying here I can tell you that," answered Phineas. Suddenly Phineas spotted a cave.

"EVERYONE INTO THIS CAVE!" shouted Phineas before entering it with Isabella. Everyone turned and one by one followed Phineas into the dark cave. Once inside Phineas turned on his flashlight and led everyone through it. They had to start running again though because the robots had caught up to them and were firing their laser cannons everywhere. Suddenly the cave started to shake.

"GUYS THE CAVE IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!" screamed Phineas while he ran faster and faster. As they rounded another bend in the cave Phineas spotted the exit.

"HEY GUYS THE EXIT IS OVER HERE HURRY!" yelled Phineas above all the rocks falling. Right I the cave gave way all the kids managed to slip out followed unfortunately by ten of the robots.

"RUN!" shouted Phineas as everyone quickly got to their feet and followed him to behind large wall made up of large tall boulders. The robots recovered just as the gang took cover and didn't see them hide.

"Where did they go?" asked the lead robot.

"I don't know they must have found a place to hide," answered another robot.

"We must find them, if we return empty handed the supreme lord will surely take our heads," said another.

"Agreed we must find them, all units spread out in groups of two and scout the area!" ordered the lead robot. Once the robots left Phineas and the others relaxed.

"What does he mean by supreme lord?" asked Phineas.

"I don't know but he doesn't sound like a good person," replied Ferb.

"Agreed," said Baljeet.

"I swear if it's another version of me that successfully took over the tri-state area then I am going to go into a serious funk," added Doofenshmirtz. Everyone just looked at him for a second before going back to what they were doing.

"Hey Buford mind taking guard again?" asked Phineas.

"Nah I don't mind dinnerbell as long as I get to hold my gun," answered Buford while polishing his gun with his shirt.

"Ok then everyone else we are spending the night here since it's the only safe spot we can find," said Phineas as he sat next to Isabella.

"We can't just spend the night in the middle of nowhere!" shouted Candace.

"Candace unless you want to go somewhere else and probably get caught by the robots then I would suggest sleeping here," said Phineas lying down in a comfortable position.

"Ugh fine at least I get to sleep next to Jeremy," answered Candace.

"Isabella, want to sleep next to me?" asked Phineas hopefully.

"YES! I mean sure, ok, it's all cool bro," replied Isabella happily.

"Cool, come sit next to me," said Phineas while gesturing to a spot next to him.

"Ok!" said Isabella smiling and sitting next to Phineas. Slowly Phineas put his arm around Isabella's shoulder, followed by Baljeet, Ferb, Jeremy, and Buford who all did what Phineas did. In just a few minutes everyone was out peacefully dreaming about his or her crushes. (except for Irving who stayed up most of the night journaling about the day's events so when he got home he would add it to his Phineas and Ferb book)

The Next Day:

When Phineas woke up he found Isabella in his arms. He smiled he loved Isabella so much words could not describe it. He just hoped Isabella knew how much he loved her. He carefully tried to get up without waking Isabella up, but she woke up anyway.

"Good morning, sorry to wake you up Isabella," whispered Phineas softly.

"It's ok I probably would have woken up soon anyways," replied Isabella smiling.

"Ok, how did you sleep?" pretty good actually said Isabella.

"What about you?" asked Isabella.

"I slept well too," replied Phineas. Then slowly he leaned in and kissed Isabella. He couldn't help himself he loved kissing her so much. Isabella smiled and kissed him back. They stopped after a couple minutes because everyone else woke up. Phineas looked to the horizon and saw a black dot. He couldn't really see what it was so he squinted his eyes for a better look. Once he saw what the black dot was his smile faded.

"What's wrong Phineas?" asked Isabella worriedly.

Phineas only looked at her and replied, "they found us."

"Phineas what do we do," asked Isabella nervously.

"We do what we did last time," replied Phineas.

"GUYS THE ROBOTS FOUND US AND ARE ON THEIR WAY NOW WE HAVE TO RUN NOW!" shouted Phineas as he grabbed Isabella's hand and the assault rifle and started running. Everyone ran in front of Phineas because Phineas had the gun for protection. A mile away Ferb saw another mound of rocks to hide behind and pointed to Phineas.

Phineas saw the rocks and shouted, "GUYS OVER THERE!" Everyone headed towards the rocks and for a moment it seemed they would escape once again but, Isabella tripped on a rock and fell on the ground.

"Where is Isabella?" shouted Phineas frantically looking around. Finally he saw her on the ground and the robots right behind her. Phineas quickly took the assault rifle from Buford and took off running towards Isabella.

"Phineas where are you going!" everyone shouted trying to get him to stop but, Phineas wouldn't listen he couldn't and he wouldn't lose Isabella. He quickly caught up to Isabella and stood her up.

"Isabella are you ok?"asked Phineas.

"Yeah I am fine," said Isabella.

"Ok let's hurry and get to cover," said Phineas pointing to the rocks.

"Ok," said Isabella as she started running. She stopped when she noticed Phineas wasn't beside her. She turned around to see Phineas fighting off some the robots with his gun.

"PHINEAS COME ON!" shouted Isabella. But Phineas knew he couldn't leave because if he did the robots would surely have caught up to Isabella.

"GO ISABELLA, GO!" shouted Phineas while he fired the gun.

"NO, I WON'T LEAVE YOU PHINEAS!" cried Isabella. Adyson and Gretchen came out to get Isabella and dragged her to safety. Isabella fought them to try to go help Phineas and when she finally looked out from behind the rock she saw Phineas still shooting. Phineas kept shooting the robots one by one and was almost through destroying all of them until his gun jammed. Everything went in slow motion as Phineas tried to make the gun work and just as he reloaded he heard a bang and felt pain inside him. To everyone's horror and to his he looked down and saw he had been shot. Phineas groaned in pain but kept on fighting until he was shot two more times. Phineas groaned in pain and looked at Isabella one last time before he slumped over and went unconscious, blood pooling out from his wounds.

"PHINEAS!" cried Isabella.

**IS PHINEAS OK? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM? TO FIND OUT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OF JOURNEY INTO THE 3****RD**** DIMENSION! ALSO NO FLAMES IF YOU REVIEW THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I GOT SICK FOR A FEW DAYS AND HAD TO CATCH UP ON HOMEWORK. ANYWAY I WILL GET BACK TO UPDATING EVERY OTHER DAY. SO HERE IS CHAPTER 8.

Chapter 8:

No Point of View:

"PHINEAS!" cried Isabella tears streaming down her face as she saw Phineas' limp body. Ferb and Buford held Isabella back though so the robots couldn't shoot her. The robots stepped over Phineas' body and started walking towards the rest of the gang.

"What do we do now?" asked Baljeet nervously.

"I don't know the only weapon we had is all the way over there," answered Ferb.

"Buford got any more weapons on you?" asked Ferb.

"Sorry Ferb I am all out," replied Buford while checking his pockets.

"Crap," muttered Ferb under his breath.

"So this is how it ends, defeated by robots in another dimension," wailed Baljeet and Irving. The robots encircled them and slowly loaded their laser cannons, ready to fire.

"TIME TO DIE!" shouted the lead robot before loading his own cannon.

"READY!" shouted the robot counting down.

"AIM!" screamed the robot aiming down his sight.

"FIRE!" shouted a familiar human voice. Right at that moment unknown soldiers with guns popped up from their hiding places and fired at all the robots bringing them down one by one. That voice thought Isabella, "It was Phineas' voice!" she exclaimed in her mind before looking around. There stood Phineas but he looked much older and like the soldiers he wore a high tech suit of armor and carried an assault rifle. The gang stood there astonished at what just happened as the older looking Phineas walked towards them.

"Hello my name is Phineas Flynn leader of the resistance along with my step brother Ferb Fletcher, and may I ask why a bunch of teenagers are wandering around in a war zone?" asked the older Phineas. Ferb was the first to speak.

"Hello Phineas my name is Ferb Fletcher and these are my friends, we accidentally traveled to another dimension," answered Ferb.

"Wait you're my step brother from another dimension?" asked D-Phineas curiously.

"Yes, yes I am," replied Ferb.

"Well then that explains a lot, my men and I were on our way over to the ruins of town because we picked up an inter-dimensional warp," said D-Phineas.

"Well thanks for saving us," cut in Baljeet.

"You're welcome, and you must be Baljeet of the other dimension?" questioned D-Phineas.

"Why yes, yes I am," replied Baljeet proudly. Isabella wasn't listening in on the conversation though she was over by the dead robots looking for her Phineas. After turning them over one by one she finally found him bleeding out.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP PHINEAS!" cried Isabella. Once she said that everyone remembered what had happened to Phineas and became sad. D-Phineas ran over quickly and examined Phineas' body.

"It looks like he's lost a lot of blood but I don't see any major organ damage, he will live if we get moving now," said D-Phineas.

"Hey private, you and the medic carry our patient here!" ordered D-Phineas.

"Yes sir!" said the two soldiers, who saluted and began carrying him off.

"Alright everyone else let's get moving back to headquarters!" shouted D-Phineas before walking in the direction of his soldiers.

On the walk back D-Phineas got a call which the gang listened too.

"Hello?" asked D-Phineas.

"Oh hey Isabella, yea we are on our way back," answered D-Phineas.

"Don't worry I promise I will be careful," answered D-Phineas again.

"I love you too," replied D-Phineas.

"Do I have to say it here?" asked D-Phineas.

"Ok fine, I gitchee gitchee goo you too," replied D-Phineas, followed by the gang and some of the soldiers laughing.

"I guess some things never change," whispered Ferb, to the group which resulted in a round of laughs which soon went silent when they remembered Phineas was almost dead. After a while the group climbed a tall hill and once at the top the gasped at what they saw. Before them stood a mighty castle guarded by huge artillery cannons, tanks, and soldiers.

"Welcome to the resistance, one of the last human strongholds in the whole world," said D-Phineas pointing to the castle. Quickly everyone followed him into the castle unsure of what to expect.

**AND THAT'S THE END FOR CHAPTER 8! HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT. IF YOU REVIEW PLEASE NO FLAMES, THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

No Point of View:

Everyone was silent as they passed through the giant entrance into the castle. Isabella held Phineas' hand as he was wheeled into the infirmary. Phineas was put into a capsule and locked inside as it powered up.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Isabella nervously.

"I think he is going to be just fine," said a familiar German voice. Everyone turned around to see an older looking Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Isn't he evil?" asked Candace. Perry nodded before punching the older Doofenshmirtz in the face.

"OUCH!" yelled A-Doofenshmirtz.

"Perry stop he isn't evil anymore!" shouted A-Phineas. Perry let go when another platypus hit him away.

"Thank you Perry the platypus," said A-Doofenshmirtz before going back to work. Both platypuses looked at each other for a second before saluting each other.

"But your me you have to be evil!" said Doofenshmirtz.

"I was evil until my turneverythingevilinator hit my brother Roger and turned him evil," said A-Doofenshmirtz.

"Wait Roger Doofenshmirtz of this dimension is evil?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes, yes he is, he is also the leader of the robots and the world," answered A-Doofenshmirtz.

"WHAT?" shouted Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes he took over after he got hit with my ray once I saw what evil could really do I stopped being evil and became a doctor so I could help people," explained D-Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin?" asked a familiar voice. Everyone turned around to see an older looking Isabella with a suit of armor and double pistols. A-Phineas walked up and gave A-Isabella a kiss before putting his arm around her.

"Hey Isabella how was my beautiful wife today?" asked A-Phineas hugging her.

"I was great," replied A-Isabella before walking over to the rest of the group. Everyone looked at them with their mouths hanging open for a second before anyone said anything.

"Wait you two are married?" asked Candace.

"Yes, yes we are," replied A-Isabella.

"Wow," they all said. After a couple minutes of talking the group heard a ding and the capsule opened. Phineas walked out smiling looking good as new.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Phineas grinning.

"PHINEAS!"cried Isabella as she ran over and kissed him.

"Hey Isabella I missed you," said Phineas.

"I missed you too Phineas," replied Isabella tears of joy streaming down her face.

"So guys where are we?" asked Phineas.

"We are inside a castle owned by the resistance of this dimension," answered Ferb.

"Oh ok, hey is that me and Isabella?" asked Phineas as he pointed towards their other dimensional selves.

"Why yes, yes it is," answered A-Phineas.

"Hey look two Perry's," said Phineas chuckling. The two platypuses just chattered.

"So if there is another dimensional me and another dimensional Isabella, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz where are the rest of us?" asked Phineas.

"Well most of them are dead or captured," said A-Phineas sadly. Everyone gasped.

"So who isn't here?" asked Phineas.

"Well Irving, Django, Vanessa, Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy of this dimension are all dead," stated Phineas. Everyone looked astonished as they listened to A-Phineas.

"And everyone else is alive," said A-Phineas.

"Wow it must be hard," said Phineas sadly.

"Yes, yes it is," replied A-Phineas. Suddenly a huge explosion shook the whole castle and the alarms went off. A-Ferb rushed in with A-Buford holding rifles.

"What's happening?" asked Phineas.

"The robots are attacking!" shouted A-Phineas.

"Phineas follow A-Ferb and A-Buford to the barracks and prepare yourselves!" shouted A-Phineas. Phineas and the rest of the gang did what they were told and followed A-Ferb and A-Buford to the barracks. Once inside the barracks they saw huge racks of guns and ammo.

"BUFORD CALLS FIRST DIBS!" shouted Buford before he started loading himself up with weapons.

"But some of us don't know how to work a gun," said Stacy.

"It's easy just point and shoot," called A-Buford while he loaded up his assault rifle.

"WOAH NO WAY ARE MY BROTHERS GOING TO FIGHT OUT THERE!" said Candace pointing toward the sounds of the explosions.

"I'm sorry Candace but we don't have enough soldiers to go around, I promise everyone will be ok," said A-Phineas.

"Don't worry Candace we'll be fine," said Phineas reassuringly.

"Oh alright but if anyone gets killed I am holding you responsible," said Candace pointing a finger at A-Phineas.

"Don't worry Candace A-Ferb made a new hi-tech suit of armor that acts like a shield so you can absorb multiple blasts before any damage is received, also it enhances all your abilities one hundred times," replied A-Phineas before handing out the suits of armor to each person.

"Ok everyone listen very closely, each suit of armor comes with a helmet which has the ability to communicate with everyone else it also provides safe breathable air in case the robots try to gas you," explained A-Phineas.

"Also on the back of your suit is a holder for a laser sword, and on one side of the suit is a pistol and the other a tactical knife," said A-Phineas.

"Wait what's a laser sword?" asked Phineas.

"A laser sword can cut through almost any known object," replied A-Phineas as he pulled out a sword. The laser sword looked like a regular samurai sword with a red light that outlined the edge of the sword.

"Now each person can take two main weapons, one to carry and one to use," said A-Phineas as he went around helping people.

"Alright, time to move out!" shouted A-Phineas as he led everyone to the battle field. Everyone followed him to the outside. Once they got outside they were amazed at what they saw. Explosions were going off in every direction, Soldiers and robots were either shooting at each other or in hand to hand combat it was a real war zone.

"So what now?" asked Baljeet.

"We split up and start killing robots!" shouted A-Phineas over the explosions.

"Way ahead of you," said Buford as he chopped a robot in half.

"Alright, I need to go find A-Ferb!" called Phineas as he dashed off in another direction.

"Wow so much for his help!" shouted Candace.

"Ok everyone here's the plan we stick together and move out into the battle, if we encounter robots we split up into groups of two or three and work together!" shouted Phineas. Everyone quickly agreed with Phineas before heading out into the heat of battle.

AND I THINK I WILL STOP IT RIGHT THERE FOR NOW! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOME EPIC FIGHTING! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 9!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

No Point of View:

"Ok everyone follow me!" shouted Phineas as he pointed to a crater in the ground where a few soldiers were. Once they got over they took positions and starting shooting any robots they could see.

"Phineas why are we fighting again?" asked Candace as she reloaded her gun.

"Because we need to help them," answered Phineas as he shot another robot.

"I don't know why you are complaining this is awesome!" shouted Buford. Suddenly out of nowhere huge robots with swords and axes came rushing at them.

"Watch out!" shouted Django as he dodged an axe. The others quickly dodged some more before pulling out their swords.

"Ok Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and Vanessa give us covering fire the rest of us will fight these robots," said Phineas as he charged at one with his sword. The others followed him engaging the rest.

"Aww do I really have to go out there?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Perry chattered angrily before kicking him into a robot.

"Ok geez no need to get rough Perry the platypus," snapped Doofenshmirtz before looking up at a huge robot towering over him.

"Why hello there," said Doofenshmirtz.

"I guess you want to die since you decided to fight me," said the robot before striking his sword at Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh no you don't," said Doofenshmirtz as he blocked the attack and sliced the robots head off with a sword.

"Ha that's the last time you try to mess with me," said Doofenshmirtz as he pulled out his ray gun and shot another robot.

"Phineas look out!" shouted Isabella as she blocked the attack. The two of them had met up and where fighting two robots at the same time.

"Thanks Isabella," said Phineas as he dodged another strike and cut the robot in half.

"No problem," answered Isabella blushing.

"You may have defeated me underling here but you will not defeat me so easily!" shouted the robot. He was about to attack Phineas when his head exploded.

"Thanks Candace!" shouted Phineas as he saw Candace was the one who shot the robot. Candace smiled and waved back before reloading and shooting another.

"Hey Ferb how are you doing over there?" asked Django as he killed another robot. Ferb gave Django a thumbs up as he stabbed a robot through the head. Django smiled before taking out another robot. Ferb pulled out a grenade and blew up ten other robots before engaging another in close combat.

"Hey shrimpy watch out!" shouted Buford as he saved Baljeet from being cut in half.

"Oops I am sorry but I am not used to fighting back," answered Baljeet as he shot another robot down with his Ak-47.

"Yeah I know just be more careful," replied Buford as he took out three more at a time with a battle axe he picked up.

"I have a weird exciting feeling inside of me right now," said Baljeet as he dodged a laser.

"Yeah it's called feeling like a bad ass," answered Buford as he destroyed the last of his robots.

A few minutes the robots retreated leaving the area looking horrible.

"Wait why are they retreating?" asked Phineas.

"I don't know but I hope they don't come back," answered Candace.

"I agree," added Baljeet.

"I hope they do come back so I can use this," said Buford smiling as he pulled out a bazooka.

"Whoa careful where you point that thing," said Irving as he walked towards them.

"Irving where were you?" asked Phineas.

"Oh I was over there sniping and taking pictures for my Phineas and Ferb book," answered Irving.

"Wow, you're seriously making a Phineas and Ferb book?" asked Django.

"Yes yes I am well actually it's really a saga but I might just make a book with over a thousand pages," replied Irving.

"It's probably better not to ask," said Ferb. Everyone laughed. They stopped when they heard Perry and Doofenshmirtz fighting.

"Perry the platypus why did you just kick me?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Perry responded by chattering angrily and pointing at one of the dead robots.

"Perry the platypus how dare you accuse me of trying to take some of this advanced technology from this robot and bringing it back to our dimension to make my own army," snapped Doofenshmirtz. Perry only nodded.

"Ok so maybe I did can I please take some please? It would only mean that I would rule the tristate area," pleaded Doofenshmirtz. Perry reached up and punched Doofenshmirtz in the face.

"Ok fine Perry the platypus you win!" shouted Doofenshmirtz as he put the stuff back.

"Ok then I think we should find A-Phineas," said Phineas before walking towards the inside. The others nodded and followed him inside.

Once they got inside they saw A-Phineas with A-Isabella and walked towards them.

"Hey guys," said A-Phineas.

"Hey," they all answered.

"Sorry we made you guys fight but we were short on soldiers," said A-Phineas.

"It's not a problem we all made it through ok," said Phineas smiling.

"Good that's excellent to hear," said A-Phineas.

"Anyway you all must be hungry so let's talk at dinner," added A-Phineas before leading everyone into the dining room. Once inside they ate dinner and talked about how to get back to their dimension.

"Well unfortunately we don't have the right parts here, and the only working one is in Roger Doofenshmirtz' fortress," said A-Phineas.

"Well then we will have to find a way to get in," concluded Phineas.

"Well I don't know if that's possible because you would have to go through his whole army of 500 robots and Roger himself to get to it," replied Phineas.

"Also we only have300 soldiers that are able to fight," added A-Ferb.

"Hmm we have to find a way so we can have the advantage," said Phineas.

"Maybe if right before we attack we call in an airstrike to destroy some of them," suggested A-Ferb.

"That might work but someone needs to disable the anti-aircraft gun," said A-Phineas.

"I think we could sneak in," said Phineas as he pointed to himself and the rest of the gang.

"Yes I think this could work perfectly, ok we will do it but tomorrow night, tonight we will prepare," said A-Phineas. Everyone nodded before following D-Phineas out of the dining room and into a huge room with bunk beds.

"This is where you will all be sleeping tonight," said A-Phineas before closing the door and walking off.

"Ok everyone rest up tomorrow is the day we take down Roger," said Phineas before climbing into bed. Everyone did the same and Ferb shut off the lights.

Phineas was almost asleep when he heard someone get out of bed and walk toward him. He sat up and turned on a mini flashlight he had with him.

"Oh hey Isabella," said Phineas as he recognized the face.

"Hey Phineas I was afraid one of the robots might come back so I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" asked Isabella nervously.

"Sure Isabella I will protect you," answered Phineas. Isabella blushed and climbed in bed with him. Phineas wrapped his arm around her and hugged her in close. Isabella smiled and rested her head on Phineas' shoulder.

"Night Phin," said Isabella.

"Night Izzy," replied Phineas before kissing Isabella on the forehead.

AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER TEN FOLKS. NEXT CHAPTER THE GANG TRIES TO GET INTO ROGER'S FORTRESS. WILL THEY MAKE IT OR GET CAPTURED? TO FIND OUT STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 11 OF JOURNEY INTO THE 3RD DIMENSION, THANKS.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

No Point of View:

Phineas woke up the next morning remembering that Isabella was in bed with him. He smiled she looked so peaceful while she slept. Phineas thought about going to look for A-Phineas but decided to wait so he didn't wake Isabella up. Phineas relaxed and thought about Isabella for a while before slowly sliding out of bed. Unfortunately the moment he let go of her hand she woke up.

"Hey Izzy sorry I woke you up but I got wanted to go find A-Phineas," apologized Phineas. Isabella smiled she thought it was wonderful how Phineas was so caring.

"It's no problem Phin I would have gotten up soon anyway," replied Isabella before hopping out of bed to join Phineas. Phineas let out a small sigh of relief he didn't want Isabella to get mad at him.

"Come on we better find out where he is right now," said Phineas while he walked towards the door. Phineas quickly stepped in front of Isabella and opened the door for her while she walked through. She giggled he could be such a gentleman sometimes. The two started walking down the long hallway holding hands and talking. Finally they spotted a guard and decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me but do you know where A-Phineas is?" asked Phineas getting the guards attention.

"Oh A-Phineas is currently in the dining area eating," replied the guard.

"Thanks," said Phineas before he and Isabella walked off toward where they had dinner last night. They quickly came to the dining room and opened up the door to see D-Phineas, D-Ferb, and D-Isabella eating breakfast.

"Hey guys," called Phineas. The others stopped talking and looked over at them smiling.

"Hey Phineas, and hello Isabella please sit down and join us for breakfast, Ferb and I were just thinking of ways you guys could sneak in," said A-Phineas as he motioned towards the food. Phineas and Isabella sat down and started eating and talking with the others about how to sneak in.

"I think the only way is to take out the guards in front of the fort all at the same time and then destroying the watchtower," concluded A-Ferb.

"Yes I think so too Ferb," said A-Phineas. Phineas and Isabella nodded before being interrupted by the dining room door opening to reveal the others.

"Hey everyone glad you guys woke up in time for breakfast," said Phineas.

"Buford calls first dibs on food!" shouted Buford as he piled his plate up. Everyone else followed after Buford and everyone ate while discussing the final arrangements.

"Now once you get inside there are a serious of rooms with bosses you must defeat in order to reach Roger," said A-Phineas as he went over the plan once more.

"What kind of bosses?" asked Baljeet nervously.

"No one knows because the team we sent in a while ago never made it out alive," said A-Phineas.

"Wait you expect us to go in there even though the last team died?" asked Candace.

"Yes, but you will survive because you guys are us," said A-Phineas.

"But but but," said Candace.

"Candace it's ok the whole thing is a piece of cake," said Jeremy.

"Ok fine," said Candace who only agreed because Jeremy was there.

"Ok so any questions?" asked A-Phineas. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Ok then we will meet in the barracks at eight o clock tonight. Until then rest up and prepare yourselves for a battle of a lifetime," said D-Phineas before he led everyone out of the dining room. Everyone quickly walked back to their room and started talking.

"Guys are we really going to go with the plan?" asked Candace.

"Yes, yes we are," said Phineas.

"But we could all get killed," said Candace.

"I know Candace but it's our only chance of getting back home," said Phineas.

"I don't know Phineas it sounds scary," cut in Baljeet.

"Man up nerd, I can't wait to shoot some robots again!" shouted Buford as he crackled his knuckles.

"Yeah let's go fight some robots I can't wait to write more in my Phineas and Ferb book!" squealed Irving.

"I can't wait till I finally get a chance to get even with my brother Roger," said Doofenshmirtz evilly until Perry punched him in the face.

"Ok Perry the platypus fine I will behave, geez what's with you and the punching today?" said Doofenshmirtz as Perry chattered as a response.

"Listen guys I know we all want to live so I won't force you guys to go with the plan, but I intend to fight Roger even if I have to do it alone," said Phineas as he stood near the door.

"You aren't doing this alone Phineas," said Isabella as she stood up and joined Phineas at the door. Soon after everyone else followed and joined Phineas at the door.

"Yeah let's go own some robots," said Buford.

"Yes let's go so I can finally get my REVENGE! MUHAHAHAH!" cackled Doofenshmirtz until he was interrupted by Perry kicking him.

"Ok let's go train for tonight," said Phineas as he walked out the door. Everyone quickly followed him and began training. Everyone trained in the simulation room and before they knew it, it was eight o clock.

"Come on everyone," said Phineas while he turned off the simulation. The gang ran to the barracks and saw A-Phineas waiting.

"Ok good you're all here," said D-Phineas.

"Ok everyone get your suits and weapons and load onto the truck," ordered A-Phineas as he left. Everyone loaded up on weapons and ammo and gathered into the back of the truck. They drove off and jumped off the back at the destination.

"Ok everyone we are here let's go," said Phineas as he led everyone toward Rogers fortress. Everyone ducked behind a dirt hill and peeked over to avoid the robots.

"Ok guys remember stick together and follow the plan," whispered Phineas. Everyone slowly nodded before loading their weapons.

"Ok Buford load up the rocket launcher," said Phineas.

"Ok all set dinnerbell," said Buford before aiming it at the guard tower.

"Ok fire!" shouted Phineas. Buford pulled the trigger and the tower blew up with robots shooting everywhere.

"Ok snipers take them out!" ordered Phineas as the snipers aimed and took out the rest of the robots.

"Ok Buford take down the gate," said Phineas. Buford nodded and fired his launcher at the gate which blew up.

"Alright everyone great job let's move in," said Phineas as he advanced towards the gate. Once inside the gang made their way past the hundreds of robots in the barracks and found the front door to Roger's mansion.

"How come Roger gets all the cool stuff?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Perry chattered and Doofenshmirtz shut up.

"What do you think is inside there?" asked Baljeet.

"Probably a maze of deadly traps," answered Ferb.

"I can handle anything," said Buford.

"Ok everyone here we go," said Phineas as he opened the door. The group stepped inside and was enveloped in pitch blackness.

AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 11. HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. NEXT CHAPTER IS PART ONE OF THE FIGHT FOR THEIR LIVES SO TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER 12 OF JOURNEY INTO THE 3RD DIMENSION.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

No Point of View:

When everyone got inside the doors automatically closed and locked.

"Phineas I can't see anything," said Isabella.

"Neither can I," said Phineas while pulling out a flashlight. When Phineas turned his flashlight on and waved it around it landed on something shiny.

"Hey what's that?" asked Baljeet.

"Looks kinda like a person," said Buford.

"Hello anyone there?" asked Phineas.

"Why yes, yes there is," answered a robotic voice. Suddenly out of the shadows stepped a robotic version of Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. Destroy these trespassers," said the robot version of Phineas. The robot version of Ferb nodded and started shooting at them with his arm cannon.

"Get down!" shouted Phineas as he and the others scattered to avoid getting shot. Everyone ducked behind boulders and started returning fire.

"Phineas what do we do?" asked Candace.

"I don't know we have to find a weak point!" shouted Phineas.

"Ferb any ideas?" asked Phineas. Ferb shook his head before unloading a clip of bullets on the robotic Phineas. The robot cried out before launching a small missile at the rocks. The explosion sent Ferb and Django flying back.

"Ferb, Django are you alright?" shouted Phineas as he ran over to them.

"Yeah I think we are good," answered Django groggily as he and Ferb retook positions.

"Listen I don't know how long we will be able to hold out Phineas!" said Candace.

"Ok hold on let me think," replied Phineas.

"Screw that!" shouted Buford as he pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at the robotic Phineas. The robot exploded and blew back into the wall.

"You will pay for your insolence," sneered the robotic Ferb as he charged at the group with a long sword. Everyone quickly pulled out their swords and began clashing weapons with the robotic Ferb.

"Phineas this guy isn't taking a hit," said Candace as she waved her sword around trying to stab the robotic Ferb with her sword.

"I know but we have to keep trying," said Phineas as he dodged another attack. The robotic Ferb kept pushing the group back with his sword so they couldn't get to attack. Finally the robotic Ferb leaped behind the group and stabbed Irving in the arm. Irving cried out in pain before falling to the ground. Phineas was angered by this and chopped off the robotic Ferbs legs. The robot fell to the ground and got its head taken off by Buford's battle axe.

"NOO!" shouted the robot before it powered down completely. Once they were sure the robot was dead they rushed over to Irving.

"Irving are you ok," asked Phineas.

"Yeah I'm good I will just add how I heroically took a blow from the enemy before taking it down into the book!" squealed Irving.

"Um yea sure you did Irving," said Phineas as the others just nodded slowly.

"Ok everyone good work but we have to keep moving if we want to find Roger," stated Phineas as he led the group to the next room that had just opened up.

"Everyone careful this is probably another trap," said Phineas as he walked slowly into the next room.

"Oh really ya think?" asked Buford sarcastically.

"Shut it Buford," snapped Isabella as she elbowed Buford in the ribs. Phineas smiled and kissed Isabella before turning toward the room.

"Geez I was just kidding," said Buford while he rubbed his side.

"Wow what's with these dark rooms," said Doofenshmirtz. Perry looked at him before pulling out his weapon.

"Hold on I think I hear something," said Phineas. Everyone quieted down and listened. Suddenly lights turned on and the doors shut. Before them stood a huge robot with a double sided battle axe in one hand and a chain saw attached to the other hand.

"I AM LORD SCYTHE GUARDIAN OF THIS CHAMBER, PREPARE TO BE SLICED TO PIECES!" bellowed the robot before turning on his chainsaw.

"NOW LETS SEE WHAT YOUR INSIDE LOOK LIKE," cackled the robot evilly.

The group quickly pulled their weapons out and got into formation, ready for whatever this robot was gonna throw at them.

"TIME FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION!" shouted the robot before charging at the group. Quickly Phineas and his friends charged after the robot the two sides clashing in the middle.

ONCE AGAIN THE CHAPTER ENDS. HOW WILL THE BATTLE TURN OUT? WILL ANYONE DIE? (Actually I might kill some characters off)READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been swamped with homework recently and barely find time to write my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter though and will try to update more frequently.**

Chapter 13:

No Point of View:

The robot slashed at the group with his chainsaw and axe while everyone tried to dodge the attacks. The robot laughed evilly as he beat the gang back against the wall.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE, NO HOPE OF DEFEATING ME YOU SHOULD GIVE UP WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A HEAD!" laughed the robot as he dealt blow after blow with his chainsaw.

"Man is this guy cocky or what?" said Buford as he made a cut in the robots chest.

"I don't know but I need a change of underpants," said Baljeet as he dodged another attack.

"Shut it nerd," said Buford as he punched Baljeet in the shoulder.

"Guys stop fighting each other we have a much bigger problem," said Phineas as he pointed to the robot. The robot suddenly shook and grew ten more feet almost touching the ceiling.

"YOU WILL ALL BURN FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" screamed the robot as he held his wound.

"Wait how can he feel pain?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Suddenly the robot turned and threw him across the room.

"OUCH, I guess that's a touchy subject for him," said Doofenshmirtz as he stood up and rejoined the fight. The gang split up into two teams. One team fought his left arm and the other fought his right arm.

"Phineas this guy is huge! How do you expect us to defeat him?" asked Candace as she ducked her head to keep it from getting cut off.

"Don't worry Candace just believe we can," answered Phineas as he reloaded his gun.

"Phineas don't start with that again, remember I wasn't there for the song!" shouted Candace.

"Oh that's right you were inside," said Phineas remembering the day they traveled around the world. While everyone was talking to each other Ferb and Vanessa snuck up behind the robot and jumped on its back. The robot felt this and started spinning in circles trying to throw them off.

"GET OFF YOU PESTS!" shouted the robot as he stumbled around the room. Suddenly the robots chainsaw turned into a hand and it reached back and grabbed Vanessa and threw her at a wall. She flew through the wall and landed in a pile of rubble.

"Vanessa!" shouted Ferb and Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz tried running over to her but the robot blocked his path. Ferb held on and tried cutting one of the wires but was electrocuted and was sent flying back in the other direction.

"Ferb!" cried Phineas as he tried dodging the robots battle axe but instead got cut down. His body slowly crumpled to the ground.

"PHINEAS!" shouted Isabella as she ran to try to help him.

"HA YOU HUMANS ARE SO WEAK, ALREADY I HAVE TAKEN DOWN THREE OF YOU!" cackled the robot. Suddenly the robots chainsaw arm was cut off by Candace who was very angry that her brothers got hurt.

"THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU MESS WITH MY LITTLE BROTHERS!" shouted Candace. The robot tumbled around a little before getting its other arm cut off by Buford. The robot stood there for a moment defenseless unsure of what to do. Suddenly the fireside girls stood in formation at its front and fired round after round into its legs taking it down. Buford walked over to it and put his foot on its chest.

"Ain't so tough now," said Buford as he cut off its head. When they made sure it was finally dead they split up to go find the wounded. Doofenshmirtz went over to Vanessa and sat her up.

"Vanessa, honey are you ok?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Yeah dad I am fine just a few cuts and bruises," replied Vanessa as she got up and rushed over to Ferb. Ferb stood up a little dazed and met up with Vanessa kissing her before going over to check on Phineas.

"Vanessa are you sure I can't zap him with one of my inators?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"DAD!" shouted Vanessa. Perry heard this and walked over giving Doofenshmirtz a disapproving look.

"Ok, ok I won't zap him geez I was just kidding, you know probably," replied Doofenshmirtz before getting punched in the face by Perry.

Isabella kept shaking Phineas trying to get him to wake up. After a few minutes his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh Phineas I thought I lost you again," sobbed Isabella. Phineas hugged Isabella and then kissed her.

"It's ok Isabella I am alright," replied Phineas.

"Hey are you guys ok?" asked Ferb as he arrived next to him.

"Yea we're good bro," said Phineas smiling.

"Hey dinnerbell lets keep moving," said Buford as he let go of Adyson's hand. Phineas nodded and led the group to the next room. In the next room were five different doors.

"Phineas what's this?" asked Isabella.

"It seems like they want to split us up and then try to kill us off one by one," replied Phineas as he examined all five doors.

"Wow way to be positive," said Buford smiling. Suddenly he got a hit in the ribs from Isabella which shut him up.

"Ok well lets all get into five groups," stated Phineas. Everyone immediately sorted through each other trying to find partners.

"Ok is everyone done?" asked Phineas. Everyone nodded and stood in their groups.

**Groups:**

-Phineas, Isabella, Vanessa, and Ferb.

-Doofenshmirtz, and Perry.

-Django, Irving, Buford, and Baljeet.

-The fireside girls.

-Candace, Jeremy, and Stacy.

"Ok let's each pick a door and move out," stated Phineas as he led his group through the first door. The other groups did the same and once they stepped through the doors automatically closed and locked.

**Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Vanessa:**

"Well looks like we can't help the others," said Ferb.

"Agreed," said Phineas before turning on his flashlight. Phineas slowly walked forward and looked down when he felt his boots getting wet. Suddenly lights came on all around the room making it have an eerie glow. The room around them was covered in small swamps and bog trees.

"Hey guys I think we can swim across," said Phineas as he went into the water.

"WAIT PHINEAS THIS COULD BE A TRAP!" called Isabella but it was too late. They turned to see Phineas being pulled below follow by for metallic crocodiles. Luckily for Phineas he put his visor down so he could see and breathe underwater. Unfortunately for Phineas he couldn't relax for long because the crocodiles were breaking through his armor with the pressure from their bites. If his armor was breached in any way he would surely drown. He quickly opened a side pocket in his suit and let out flares stunning the crocodiles long enough so Phineas could destroy one. However there were still three remaining. Suddenly Ferb killed both right as they were about to tear him to shreds. The last one disappeared though underwater.

"Thanks Ferb those crocs where about to eat me whole," panted Phineas as he got up.

"You're welcome," answered Ferb as he helped steady Phineas.

"Hey Ferb where did the last one go?" asked Phineas. Ferb opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by two loud screams.

"ISABELLA!" yelled Phineas.

"VANESSA!" yelled Ferb. Both boys wasted no time in grabbing their weapons and running over to their girlfriends.

**Ok that's it for chapter 13. The next few chapters I will be transitioning from group to group until they meet up at the end. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 13 and hopefully will add chapter 14 soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

No Point of View:

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Vanessa:

"Isabella!" shouted Phineas.

"Vanessa!" yelled Ferb at the same time. Both brothers looked at each other for a moment before running to help their loved ones. When they got over to them they saw two more crocodiles attacking the girls. Phineas rushed over to the one attacking Isabella and chopped its head off. Ferb did the same and then hugged Vanessa.

"Isabella are you ok?" asked Phineas worriedly.

"Yea I'm ok Phin," replied Isabella smiling. She loved how protective Phineas was over her. Phineas slowly smiled too glad that Isabella was safe. Isabella leaned in and kissed Phineas to calm him down. Phineas grin widened making Isabella giggle. Ferb walked over with Vanessa and tapped Phineas on the shoulder. Phineas broke out of his day dream and continued on with everyone, remembering the task at hand. They headed into the next room and were locked inside.

Perry and Doofenshmirtz:

Doofenshmirtz and Perry were both wandering around in the dark looking for an exit.

"Perry the platypus I can't see anything," complained Doofenshmirtz. Perry chattered in agreement.

"Wait I see a red laser!" called Doofenshmirtz as he reached over to touch the laser. Perry reached out his hand to stop him but was too late. Suddenly torches lighted up all around the room revealing a lake with a boat in it.

"Well looks like we have to swim across," said Doofenshmirtz as he jumped into the lake. Perry knew this was a trap and pointed for Doofenshmirtz to get into the boat.

"Oh now you tell me there is a boat Perry the platypus, how dare you make me get all wet," called Doofenshmirtz as he swam towards the boat.

"You know I don't care what other people say I totally invented the BO-AT first!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz as he slowly made his way towards the boat Perry was standing in. Perry rolled his eyes before motioning for Doofenshmirtz to hurry up. Suddenly Doofenshmirtz stopped swimming.

"Perry the platypus I just felt something swim past my leg" said Doofenshmirtz nervously. Perry looked underwater and motioned for Doofenshmirtz to look as well. He slowly held his breath and took a look. All around him were great white sharks. He quickly lifted up his head and paddled as fast as he could toward the boat. Perry tried to warn him to swim slowly to avoid drawing attention to him but it was too late. Without any warning Doofenshmirtz was dragged below the surface by one of the sharks. Luckily for the doctor he was wearing his suit of armor with the air mask. He squirmed underwater trying to get away but it only drew more sharks toward him. Perry jumped in after Doofenshmirtz and swam toward him but was intercepted by a robotic shark with red glowing eyes.

Django, Irving, Buford, and Baljeet:

The group of boys entered the room cautiously watching for any movement. Suddenly Irving and Baljeet fell into a net of some kind.

"Eww it's all sticky," complained Irving as he got up and tried to get it off of him.

"Man up nerd!" shouted Buford as he looked around the room.

"I agree with Irving," cut in Baljeet as he tried to untangle himself from the sticky substance.

"Oh great now I have to deal with two nerds," said Buford rubbing his head. Django nodded in agreement before examining the sticky substance with Baljeet.

"I think it's a giant spider web," concluded Django.

"I think you are right," said Baljeet rubbing his chin.

"Oh great a spider web, I hate spiders," said Irving shivering.

"Am I the only manly one here?" asked Buford rolling his eyes.

"Wait if there are spider webs then where are the spiders?" asked Baljeet. Suddenly two sets of glowing eyes appeared through the blackness and looked at them with piercing stares. All the boys except Buford shuddered. Out of nowhere a black light came on and revealed two giant spiders with hundreds of tiny ones right behind them.

"Well there's your answer nerd," stated Buford as he grabbed his battle axe. The others loaded their weapons preparing for a full on charge. Both sides waited in a tense silence before Baljeet spoke.

"What is the probability of us surviving this?" asked Baljeet as he pulled out his calculator.

"Not very high," replied Irving while he input the data on his calculator as well.

"What is this school? We are not doing math right now we are destroying spiders!" shouted Buford as he grabbed both calculators and smashed them in his fists. Irving and Baljeet nodded nervously before turning their attention back to the army of spiders. Without warning all the tiny spiders charged at the group with full force.

"CHARGE!" shouted Buford in his loudest battle cry. The others followed quickly dodging the little spiders as they tried to bite them to pieces. With each slash Buford took out hundreds until there was nothing left but the two giant spiders. He quickly looked behind him to find Irving and Baljeet tied up in a giant web. Django killed the last few spiders attacking him before rushing over to Buford.

"Buford what now?" asked Django as he pointed to Baljeet and Irving.

"We each kill one of these spiders," replied Buford before charging at one.

"Easier said than done," muttered Django as he took on the other one. Both spiders jumped back and clawed at them.

"Careful I think they have poison in their teeth," said Django as he noticed a green drops dripping from the fangs. Buford acknowledged this just before a spider tried to bite his neck. He did a back flip and cut off the spiders two front legs. The spider collapsed leaving it vulnerable as Buford stabbed through its head. He looked over to see Django still engaging the spider.

"Hey Django need any help?" called Buford as he untied Irving and Baljeet.

"No I am good!" answered Django before chopping off one of the spiders legs.

"Eww eww eww!" screamed Irving as he tried to wipe the webs off him.

"Wow," said Buford as he watched Irving run around. Buford looked over at Django and noticed he was still fighting so he ran over to lend a hand. When he got there the spider knocked him back with one leg and slashed Django across the chest. Django stumbled back in agony which angered Buford. Buford charged at the spider and delivered the final blow with his battle axe.

"Django are you ok?" asked Buford as he ran over to him.

"Yea I'm fine my armor took most of it but I still have a large cut," answered Django as he bandaged up his large cut with a first aid kit from his utility belt.

"Ok since the spiders are gone we better keep moving to catch up with the others," said Buford as he stood up and entered the next room with the others.

That's it for chapter 14 I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for not updating in a while but I have been busy with school and other things. I hope you can forgive me and I will update as soon as humanly possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The Fireside Girls:

The fireside girls walked into a well lit room filled with tall grass. It looked just like an African plain.

"Alright girls lets scout around for an exit," said Adyson. The other girls nodded in agreement and spread out into groups of two as they entered the tall grass.

"I can't see anything through this grass," said Ginger as she and Katie tried to see through the large tufts of grass.

"Yea neither can I," agreed Katie as she found a small path through the grass.

"This way," whispered Katie as she motioned for Ginger to follow her. Ginger nodded and walked along the narrow path after Katie. Suddenly the path stopped and opened up into a small clearing with a tree. Katie was about to step out of their hiding place to investigate but was stopped by Ginger grabbing onto her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Katie as she tried to walk forward.

"Look," whispered Ginger as she pointed to a pack of silver lions with red glowing eyes.

"Ohh," said Katie as she took a step back.

"We should warn the others to avoid this spot," said Ginger as she turned on her radio.

"Oh I forgot we had those," said Katie as she turned hers on as well. Unfortunately it was too late because right as she was about to tell everyone to stay away, Holly and Gretchen appeared on the other side looking for a way out as well. Immediately after they stepped out of the safety of the grass they realized their mistake and tried to quietly sneak back from where they had come from, but they were already spotted and a lion was looking straight at them with more backing them up.

"Guys a little help!" shouted Holly.

"Fireside girls let's move!" shouted Adyson as she and Milly joined Holly and Gretchen in the standoff. Ginger and Katie jumped out also not wanting to miss any of the action. They quickly got into a straight line so they could each take on one of the six lions that where charging at them. Both sides struck with extreme force knocking each other back. Each side regained control and charged again enduring blow of blow from their opponent.

"Take that!" shouted Adyson as she cut the lion's arm off. She then proceeded to cut off the rest of the limbs including the head. Once she was sure it was dead she went over to help Ginger.

"Thanks!" said Ginger as she was blocked by Adyson's sword.

"You're welcome," replied Adyson smiling. Ginger and Adyson attacked from both sides knocking their opponent off balance.

"Now!" shouted Adyson as she and Ginger struck at the same time slicing the robot in two.

"Great let's go help the others," said Ginger as she went to help Gretchen. Adyson headed in the other direction towards Milly.

"Gretchen need any help?" asked Ginger as she ran over to her.

"Yes please!" shouted Gretchen as she tried to dodge another attack but was struck and left with three long cuts. Gretchen screamed out in agony and fell down. The lion was about to eat her but was stopped by Ginger's sword.

"No one hurts my friends!" shouted Ginger as she clashed with the lion. The lion jumped back to avoid being stabbed but was destroyed when Katie and Holly stabbed it from behind.

"Thanks," said Ginger as she rushed over to Gretchen.

"Are you ok?" asked Ginger as she checked the cuts.

"Yea I'm good the armor took most of it," said Gretchen as she stood up.

"Ok let's join Adyson and Milly with the last one," said Holly as she ran towards them. The others quickly followed and once they got there surrounded the lion.

"Let's all attack at the same time," said Adyson. The others nodded in agreement and struck with all their force cutting the robot into several pieces.

"Good work girls I think we can head toward the next room," said Adyson as she pointed towards the door that had just appeared. The others walked into the next room and as usual were locked inside.

Perry and Doofenshmirtz:

"Perry the platypus help me!" shouted Doofenshmirtz as he tried to break free from the jaws of the sharks. Perry couldn't think about Doofenshmirtz though he had his own problems. A huge metal shark was swimming towards Perry with its sharp metal teeth. Perry quickly dodged it several times and tried to attack it. He took out his sword and tried to hit it but it was too quick and dodged all of the attacks as well. Perry soon thought up a quick idea and hoped it would work.

"Man I need to find a way to get these sharks off of me," said Doofenshmirtz as he looked around.

"Wait maybe my utility belt has something," thought Doofenshmirtz. He frantically pressed all the buttons on his suit of armor and suddenly a blue mist came out and drove the sharks away.

"Hey look it was shark repellent," thought Doofenshmirtz as he read the label. He looked over to tell Perry he was alright and noticed him fighting a robotic shark. He thought about leaving but he decided he would go help. He swam over quickly to lend his assistance.

"Perry the platypus I defeated the sharks!" shouted Doofenshmirtz proudly. Perry chattered and dodged another pass from the shark. Doofenshmirtz remembered the shark was still here and tried to slice it open with his sword. The shark turned its attention to Doofenshmirtz and grabbed onto his arm. The armor kept the teeth from sinking into his skin but it still left him helpless as the shark pulled him around.

"HELP PERRY THE PLATYPUS HELP!" screamed Doofenshmirtz as he was dragged through the water. Perry pulled off his fedora hat and turned on the saw. He cut the shark in half leaving it at the bottom of the lake in pieces.

"Thank you Perry the platypus," said Doofenshmirtz as he got out of the water. Perry nodded and walked into the next room with Doofenshmirtz.

Candace, Jeremy, and Stacy:

Candace, Jeremy, and Stacy arrived in a room that looked like a secluded forest. It was filled with huge pine trees and a thin gravel path down the center which led to the next door.

"Isn't there supposed to be something that's trying to kill us?" asked Stacy.

"I don't know maybe we get a break," said Jeremy.

"I don't think a psychopath would give us a break if he was trying to kill us," said Candace as she pulled out her sword.

"Yeah I think you might be right sweety," said Jeremy.

"Ohh Jeremy," said Candace dreamily.

"Again I feel like a third wheel," said Stacy pulling out her own sword.

"I already told you Stacy, me and Jeremy are one wheel and you're following behind on a unicycle juggling balls," said Candace.

"Thanks," muttered Stacy.

"Ok let's keep going and remember there is probably a trap or something so stick together," said Jeremy as he grabbed Candace's hand. She blushed and walked with Jeremy into the forest.

"Hey look there's the door," said Stacy as she pointed towards the door.

"Well I guess I stand corrected, guess he is giving us a break," said Jeremy as he went to open the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something brown running towards him but before he could tell what it was he was knocked back several feet.

"Jeremy!" screamed Candace as she rushed to his side.

"Jeremy are you ok?" asked Candace worriedly.

"Yeah I am fine baby," said Jeremy. Candace smiled and kissed him.

"Uh guys?" said Stacy.

"What is it Stacy?" asked Candace a little annoyed she ruined the moment.

"Oh nothing just a big huge robotic bear with red glowing eyes and huge pointed teeth," said Stacy sarcastically.

"Oh," said Candace as she and Jeremy stood up.

"Yeah a little help," said Stacy. Jeremy walked up and motioned for Stacy to get behind him. Stacy slowly did and waited to help Jeremy out. Jeremy waited until the robotic bear was charging at him to attack. When he did he attacked with full force cutting into its side. The robotic bear was angered by this and charged at Jeremy again knocking several feet back. Suddenly it turned and looked right at the girls and charged at them, going for the kill.

**Ok that is it for chapter 15. Next chapter I will finish this fight and have some of the groups meet up with each other. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will update soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

No Point of View:

The bear charged straight at the girls knocking over trees and bushes as he came.

"AHH!" screamed both girls as the closed their eyes and absent mindedly held up their weapons to protect themselves. The robotic bear hit the swords straight on each of the swords stabbing deep into its chest. It staggered backward weakened with sparks flying out of it. Jeremy took this small opportunity and sliced the robots head off. The robot stopped moving and fell over into a heap of sparks and metal. After Jeremy made sure it was dead he ran over to make sure his girlfriend was ok.

"Candace are you ok?" asked Jeremy as he hugged her.

"Yeah I'm fine Jeremy don't worry I can take care of myself," said Candace as she kissed Jeremy on the lips. Jeremy smiled and immediately calmed down.

"Yeah don't worry about me I am perfectly fine," said Stacy sarcastically.

"Sorry Stacy we were in the moment," apologized Candace.

"Fine you did it for love again but you owe me one," said Stacy smiling.

"Will do," said Candace smiling back.

"Ok we better get moving so we can keep up with everyone," said Jeremy.

"How do you know where everyone is?" asked Candace.

"Oh Phineas and Ferb built GPS locators for everyone, instead of detecting places it detects people," explained Jeremy.

"Oooh," said Stacy.

"Anyway right now everyone is making their way to their next rooms," said Jeremy as he shut off the GPS. Candace nodded and walked towards the next room while holding hands with Jeremy. Stacy rolled her eyes before following them towards the next room.

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Vanessa + Doofenshmirtz and Perry:

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Vanessa quickly entered the room being careful to watch their surroundings.

"Everyone be careful this could be another trap," said Phineas as he took a hold of Isabella's hand. Isabella blushed but soon became alert when a door right next to them opened up.

"Everyone stay silent," said Phineas as he and Isabella took cover behind a rock. Ferb and Vanessa quickly did the same to avoid being seen. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Perry the platypus would you stop annoying me?" said Doofenshmirtz. Perry chattered in response.

"Well it's not my fault I'm evil," said Doofenshmirtz defensively. Perry looked at him for a second before chattering angrily.

"Ok how about we make a truce until we get back to the tri-state area?" asked Doofenshmirtz. Perry reluctantly nodded and shook hands with him.

"Man why is every room so dark in here," said Doofenshmirtz. Perry shrugged and wandered around.

"Perry?" called Phineas. Perry turned around and saw the triangle shaped head with a flashlight. Perry chattered and ran to hug his owners. They met and did a short group hug.

"Perry what are you doing here I thought we got split up," said Phineas. Perry nodded but pulled out his GPS and showed it to him. Phineas looked at it for a second and then face palmed himself.

"That's right I completely forgot we built those things," exclaimed Phineas as he pulled his own GPS out.

"Ok since we met up how about we look around?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Alright everyone stick together and follow me," said Phineas as he led the way.

"Hey who put him in charge?" complained Doofenshmirtz. Perry chattered angrily before shoving him into a rock.

"Hey that hurt, wait this is an odd shaped rock," said Doofenshmirtz. Everyone turned around and noticed that the rock was not just a rock it was a statue of a human. Without warning the room lit up with torches and revealed hundreds of human statues.

"Phineas what is this place?" asked Isabella holding on to Phineas' hand for protection.

"I don't know but it kinda looks like the place where Medusa would live," said Phineas.

"You mean Medusa is real?" asked Vanessa.

"Probably not, most likely it's just a robot that looks like Medusa," explained Phineas before realizing what that meant.

"Oh crap everyone watch out if you look at this robot you will turn to stone!" shouted Phineas. Once he said that everyone started to panic.

"Where is it?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"I don't know but get ready I think it will find us," replied Phineas. Suddenly the group heard a slithering sound.

"I believe it already has," said Ferb.

"Wait guys put on your thermal goggles, that way you won't see its face but you can still see it well enough to kill it!" exclaimed Phineas. The others quickly heeded his advice and put on their goggles. Once they did they could all see a snake like figure with a human upper body half.

"Phineas are you sure these goggles will work?" Isabella.

"Yeah I am almost positive," replied Phineas.

"ALMOST!" shouted Doofenshmirtz. Perry chattered to shut him up and then turned back to the approaching robot. The robot picked up speed and wacked Phineas against a wall with its tail. Isabella ran after Phineas leaving everyone else to deal with it. The robotic Medusa lowered itself and tried to turn them all to stone. Luckily the goggles protected them from seeing the whole face and nothing happened. Ferb took the opportunity to stab the robot in the side. The robot backed up wailing before charging at Ferb with red glowing eyes.

The Fireside Girls + Candace, Jeremy, and Stacy:

The fireside girls entered the next room quickly and quietly. The room was a field filled with skeletons.

"Gretchen how are the other teams doing?" asked Adyson.

"Good so far we are all at the same part in the castle just in different rooms," replied Gretchen as she looked at the GPS.

"Ok fireside girls let's find a way out of here again," announced Adyson as she started walking off.

"Wait what about the skeletons?" asked Ginger nervously.

"What about them?" asked Adyson.

"Well I think we should stick together so we don't end up like these skeletons," answered Ginger nervously.

"Ok If you want we can stick together," said Adyson a little nervous herself.

"Yes, yes I would," said Ginger. The girls nodded and began walking off. Suddenly Gretchen stopped while looking at her GPS.

"What is it Gretchen?" asked Holly.

"Well according to this another group is in the same room we are," answered Gretchen.

"Well lets go find them before we get attacked by something," said Katie. Everyone agreed and were about to turn back when they heard a rustling noise from some bushes nearby.

"Everyone load up your weapons!" whispered Adyson as she pulled out her machine gun. All the other fireside girls did the same and pointed their weapons at the bushes. Suddenly Jeremy stepped out covered in leaves holding on the Candace's hand with Stacy trudging behind.

Jeremy looked up and noticed the guns pointed at his head. "Whoa guys what's going on?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh sorry about that we thought you were a monster," replied Adyson as she lowered her weapon. The rest of the girls did the same welcoming them.

"What monster?" asked Candace.

"Oh well we believe a horrible monster killed all these people," said Katie pointing to the skeletons behind them.

"Oh well we haven't seen anything so far," said Jeremy.

"Ok well now that we found you guys we better keep moving and hopefully we never see the monster," said Adyson.

"Yes hopefully we don't," said Stacy nervously. They walked for about a mile before stopping to rest.

"Man how big is this room?" asked Milly.

"I don't know but I need to rest," sighed Stacy exhausted.

"Yea me too, I think I will take a nap on this small hill," said Candace as she lied down on the hill.

"Kinda weird how there is only one hill in this room," concluded Katie.

"Yes, yes it is," said Adyson poking the hill with her sword. Suddenly the ground started to shake and the hill began cracking. Candace quickly jumped off just as the hill exploded.

"Nice going Adyson," giggled Holly.

"Hey!" snapped Adyson.

"Uh guys you might wanna look at this," interrupted Ginger. The two girls turned around and saw what she meant. A huge robot that was half man half bull was standing where the hill used to be with a giant battle axe.

"Oh snap," said Adyson. The others slowly nodded.

"Hey I think it's a Minotaur," stated Gretchen.

"Yeah I think we're in big trouble," said Stacy. The giant robotic Minotaur gazed down at them with its huge crimson red eyes. When it locked onto them it charged at them with the force of a stampede.

"Guys run!" screamed Adyson as she ran to avoid the charge. Everyone else did the same barely escaping the Minotaur's horns. The Minotaur charged a few more times without any luck. Giving up this tactic it stood on its back legs and pulled out his battle axe. Everyone ran for cover except for Ginger who froze in fright of the approaching monster.

"Ginger get out of there!" shouted Adyson. Still Ginger remained frozen as the Minotaur raised his axe ready to strike Ginger down.

That concludes chapter 16. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter the teams will finish their fights and hopefully move on with everyone still alive. Anyway I will update soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

No Point of View:

The Fireside Girls + Jeremy, Candace, and Stacy:

Ginger stood frozen screaming inside her head to make her body move out of the way but it didn't respond. The Minotaur took the opportunity and quickly brought down his axe and struck his target. Somehow the axe wouldn't go all the way through so the robot looked down and noticed a teenage blonde boy holding it in place with his hands.

"Jeremy!" shouted Candace.

"Yeah baby?" asked Jeremy.

"Are you ok?" asked Candace worriedly.

"Yeah I am good," replied Jeremy. Once the Minotaur saw his axe wasn't doing any damage he pulled it back and got ready to strike again. Seeing this chance Jeremy grabbed Ginger and ran back towards the group. Once he got there the group was split in half from another strike from the axe.

"Ginger are you ok?" asked Adyson.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shaken up," said Ginger breathing heavily.

"Ok good, we need to attack this robot bull and destroy it," stated Adyson as she loaded her gun.

"Actually it's a Minotaur," corrected Gretchen.

"Really Gretchen?" said Katie.

"Sorry only trying to state the facts," said Gretchen defensively.

"Ok girls, now is not the time or the place to be arguing," said Holly.

"I agree," said Milly.

"Anyway, Jeremy, Candace, and Stacy will attack from one side and we will attack from another," said Adyson.

"Ok when is that?" asked Ginger.

"When Jeremy and his team break from cover," replied Adyson. Right when she finished Jeremy, Candace, and Stacy jumped up from behind the rock they were hiding behind and charged straight at the Minotaur. It saw them and was about to hit them with its axe when it was hit from the opposite side with covering fire from the fireside girls.

"Thanks!" shouted Jeremy as he shot a grenade into its stomach.

"ITS GOING DOWN!" shouted Adyson. The Minotaur fell back taking a few trees with it.

"Alright lets move in but be careful," said Jeremy. Everyone hopped on its large chest and just to make sure it was dead Adyson put a grenade in its mouth. It exploded leaving a headless robotic body shooting out sparks.

"Is it dead?" asked Candace.

"Yes, yes it is," concluded Gretchen.

"Alright then lets get out of here before something else tries to kill us," said Stacy nervously. The group walked into the tunnel leading to the next room ready for whatever was waiting for them.

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Vanessa + Doofenshmirtz and Perry:

Ferb saw this coming and got out of the way just in time to avoid being smashed into a wall. The robotic Medusa couldn't stop though and went head first into the wall with a loud thump. Once it recovered it turned around and pulled out a sword.

"Watch out!" shouted Ferb as he tried to warn Vanessa. Vanessa turned around and right before she was able to block the incoming attack the sword went into her stomach. Time stopped for a few seconds which seemed like decades to Ferb who watched as Vanessa collapsed onto the ground with a small puddle of blood forming around her.

"VANESSA!" shouted Ferb and Doofenshmirtz. By this time Phineas regained consciousness and charged at Medusa with Isabella and Perry. They each took turns trying to stab it but the beast kept avoiding their attacks barely. While those three were holding back the monster Ferb and Doofenshmirtz ran over to where Vanessa was lying.

"Vanessa are you ok?" asked Ferb even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah Ferb I-Its just a little c-cut," stuttered Vanessa in pain.

"Ferb I-I'm s-sorry I should've b-been more careful," breathed Vanessa. Ferb applied pressure to her wound tears spilling from his eyes.

"I-It's ok love it wasn't your fault I should've been there to protect you," sobbed Ferb.

"Shhh Ferb it's ok you couldn't have done anything else," reassured Vanessa.

"Ahhh," cried Vanessa in pain as more blood poured out. Ferb tried as hard as he could to stop the bleeding but he needed his first aid kit which he couldn't get without letting Vanessa lose the rest of her blood.

"Vanessa honey stay with me!" shouted Doofenshmirtz as he stumbled over.

"Oh hey dad," said Vanessa smiling.

"Hey sweety don't worry everything is going to be ok," said Doofenshmirtz tears forming in his eyes.

"Dad are you crying?" asked Vanessa chuckling a bit.

"Of course I am you're my daughter," answered Doofenshmirtz.

"Ferb listen n-no matter what h-happens I l-love you," finished Vanessa as she let out her final breath.

"N-NO! VANESSA STAY WITH ME!" shouted Ferb as he shook Vanessa trying to get her to wake up.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Ferb as he lost his composure. Doofenshmirtz watched him as he ran towards the monster that killed her.

Ferb rushed over with a shotgun and started pumping round after round into its face until it fell over. He then rushed over and chopped its head off and planting a grenade inside. Ferb then walked off and felt the explosion behind him. Phineas, Isabella, and Perry watched him do this and then ran over to him to make sure he was ok.

Ferb knelt by Vanessa's body and sobbed. Phineas knelt next to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ferb are you ok?" asked Phineas.

"No I am not ok Phineas," replied Ferb.

"Listen Ferb all is not lost she could still live," said Phineas.

"How?" asked Ferb looking up with hope in his eyes.

"We could do the same thing that brought me back," said Phineas.

"Phineas that was with a reviving pod that we don't have, we are also locked inside this stupid castle," said Ferb.

"We could build one," said Phineas.

"Phineas we don't have enough parts," said Ferb.

"Well what about the suit didn't A-Phineas tell us that we could use it to revive each other?" asked Phineas.

"Wait that's it Phineas you're right!" exclaimed Ferb as he pressed a button on the suit. The suit lit up and in no time they heard a small ding. Vanessa lifted her helmet off and smiled at Ferb.

"Oh Vanessa I thought I lost you," said Ferb kissing her.

"Yeah I thought I lost you," said Vanessa smiling.

"Ahem so did I," said Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey dad," said Vanessa giggling.

"Hello honey," replied Doofenshmirtz hugging her.

"Ok dad can't breathe," said Vanessa pretending to choke.

"Oops," said Doofenshmirtz letting go.

"Well lets get moving and get revenge on Roger for killing me," said Vanessa loading her weapon.

"Yes lets," said Ferb following her into the next room with the others.

**Ok that's it for chapter 17. My first decision was to kill Vanessa off but I decided to revive her and add a little Ferbnessa into this chapter along with a little bit of Phinabella. Anyway I think I will most likely kill at least one character off but I am not sure which one. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be more monsters, fighting, and of course romance.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

No Point of View:

Django, Irving, Buford, and Baljeet:

The boys entered a room with a forest of oak trees and in the center a large circle surrounded by stone columns.

"Whoa what is this place," asked Django.

"I have no idea," said Irving.

"I think it's a trap," said Baljeet nervously looking at the stone circle surrounded by stone columns.

"No really?" said Buford walking towards the circle with his axe out and ready.

"Buford be careful," said Django walking behind him as they slowly approached the circle. Right before Buford could get to the circle the ground started to shake and out of the circle came a giant silver Cyclops.

"Whoa talk about ugly," said Buford.

"Who dares enter this chamber?" shouted the Cyclops.

"We do!" shouted Buford raising his axe. Baljeet, Irving, and Django quickly stood beside him with their weapons at the ready.

"Ha! You think your little weapons will kill me?" asked the Cyclops.

"Why yes, yes I do," answered Buford.

"Well then time to die," said the Cyclops taking out a huge spiked club and swinging it straight at Buford's head. Buford ducked right as the club was about to smash his head into oblivion. Buford ducked again as the Cyclops made another pass.

"My turn," said Buford as he swung his axe striking the Cyclops in his chest. Buford pulled it out and swung again but the robot was ready and blocked it with his club.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" shouted the Cyclops pushing Buford back and swinging his club over and over at Buford at lightning speed. Buford dodged the first few but was too slow as he got hit straight in his stomach and sent flying back.

"Buford!" shouted Baljeet as he charged at the Cyclops and stabbed it with his sword over and over again but when Baljeet started damaging its systems it grabbed Baljeet's helmet and slammed it into the ground with Baljeet's head in it.

"Baljeet!" shouted Django and Irving. They charged together straight at the robot and stabbed it a couple times before they were thrown back as well.

"Your friends can help you no longer," said the Cyclops as he walked towards Irving and Django. The Cyclops raised his weapon ready to strike the final blow. Suddenly he was stopped when his right arm got sliced off by an axe.

"What!" screamed the robot turning around to see Buford standing there with the axe in his hand.

"Rule number one watch your back you piece of crap," said Buford spitting up some blood.

"Buford we thought you were dead!" shouted Django standing back up.

"Yea well I'm not and where is my nerd?" asked Buford.

"Buford he got hit pretty bad," said Irving pointing at Baljeet's limp and somewhat bloody body. Right then and there something snapped inside the bully. Buford charged at the robot and cut off its other arm before it could block it and crushed it with his axe. The robot knew it had been defeated and tried running away. Buford ran after it throwing his axe and cutting off the robots legs. The Cyclops cried out and fell into a stone column getting trapped beneath it. Buford slowly walked over to it and stepped on the Cyclops chest.

"This is for Baljeet!" shouted Buford as he swung his axe straight down and cut the robot's head off. After he made sure it was dead Buford ran over to where Django and Irving were to check on Baljeet.

"Baljeet are you ok?" asked Buford.

"I am fine my friend just a couple bruises is all," said Baljeet smiling.

"Good lets get a move on then," said Buford smiling back as he helped Baljeet stand up. When he was stable Baljeet led the way through the dark tunnel into the next room.

Everyone:

Every team made their way through the last set of tunnels before regrouping in a large room.

"Hey everyone!" shouted Phineas waving at everyone as they came into view. They all joined up and talked about all their near death experiences and relaxed for a moment.

"So I wonder what this room is all about," said Phineas as he looked around the room.

"I don't know maybe it's a relaxation room," said Candace looking around.

"Last time you said that we almost got mauled by a bear," joked Stacy.

"Ok maybe this isn't a relaxation room," said Candace stepping behind Jeremy.

"Well then where is the monster?" asked Phineas searching for any movement.

"Oh there it is!" said Baljeet pointing at Buford. Everyone burst out laughing even Buford.

"Shut it nerd," said Buford smiling.

"Maybe Buford scared it away," said Irving.

"I am pretty scary," said Buford.

"Yea but what we fight are robots they fear nothing," said Phineas.

"Maybe the monster is lurking in the shadows," said Ferb. Right as he said that the ground started to shake.

"Here we go again," said Django. Everyone got into defensive positions watching each others backs. In the middle of the room something white started raising out of the ground.

"Phineas what is that thing?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know Isabella but whatever it is I'm pretty sure it's not nice," replied Phineas shielding Isabella with his other hand. Isabella sighed and went into Phineas land until the fireside girls shook her back into reality. The platform raised itself to ground level and stopped there with a giant white ball on it.

"What is that thing?" asked Ginger.

"I believe it's a giant egg," said Ferb.

"I wonder what laid that," said Baljeet nervously. Suddenly the egg began to crack and out of the ground raised several speakers.

"Hello my young warriors I applaud you for making it this far but I'm afraid this is the end for all of you," laughed the voice.

"Who are you!" shouted Phineas.

"Who am I? I am your supreme emperor Roger Doofenshmirtz!" shouted Roger.

"As I was saying you may have defeated my weak guards victoriously but nothing you do will help you against my greatest creation!" shouted Roger. The egg exploded revealing a giant creature that stood on four legs and had seven heads.

"BEHOLD THE HYDRA!" shouted Roger.

"NOW MEET YOUR DESTRUCTION! MUHAHAHAHA!" laughed Roger evilly as he turned off the speakers.

"Alright everyone this is it there's no turning back!" shouted Phineas as he ran towards the monster. The others ran after him charging at the monster with all their might.

**Ok that's it for chapter 18. Again I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update again soon. Next chapter is part one of the final fight and yes I have decided someone will die next chapter so get ready to be shocked.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

No Point of View:

"CHARGE!" shouted Phineas as he ran towards the monster with his friends behind him. The hydra stood at the ready waiting for the kids to get in range so it could fire at them. Before Phineas and his friends could get close to the hydra the monster fired great blasts of red energy almost like fire upon them.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Phineas grabbing Isabella's hand and taking cover behind a rock with half of the team. The other half took cover behind another rock next to where Phineas took cover. Isabella went into Phineas-land for a second before being brought back to reality from a great roar from the monster.

"Phineas how do we beat this thing if we can't even get close to it?" asked Isabella.

"Alright I have a plan everyone split up and take on one of the heads if we distract them they will be weaker," said Phineas into his radio.

"Sounds like a plan," said Buford heading towards one of the heads with Django. He walked over and threw his axe trying to slice off one of the heads. The first few heads dodged the attack but the last one got hit and its head slowly fell to the ground. Buford caught his axe as it flew back to him and everyone cheered at the small victories. Suddenly though the hydra expanded and grew four more heads where the one used to be and attacked Buford knocking him back against the wall.

"Buford are you ok!" shouted Phineas on the radio unable to move from cover without being shot.

"Yeah I'm good but how did that thing grow more heads?" asked Buford running for cover after regaining strength.

"Well if what Ferb tells me is true then every time we cut off one of their heads another four will take its place," said Phineas. Everyone gasped when they heard this and got worried.

"Phineas how are we supposed to kill this thing then?" asked Candace. Phineas was silent for a moment thinking something over.

"The only way to defeat this creature is to stab it in the heart," said Phineas.

"Ok where is its heart dinnerbell?" asked Buford.

"Well in myths it's underneath its legs below the stomach," said Phineas.

"What do you mean myths? How can we attack something dangerous when you could be wrong," asked Candace.

"Well it's the only thing we have and if we do nothing we will probably be eaten by that monster," said Phineas pointing at the giant hydra walking straight towards them.

"Ok fine but if we die you are so busted," said Candace loading her weapon.

"Alright Candace everyone else get ready to attack at the same time so the monster will be distracted," said Phineas loading his own weapon and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When the hydra turned its head in the other direction Phineas decided to take this chance.

"Attack!" shouted Phineas jumping over the rock he was hiding behind and charging at the monsters stomach. Everyone else charged with him dodging the monsters attacks and shooting at the same time. The hydra was not a robot so it could feel pain and with every bullet it cried out and ordered its heads to attack. Phineas and the others almost made it to the monsters legs but were stopped by incoming fire from its other heads. Phineas stood back up though and charged again telling everyone to scatter and try to get under it at a different spot. Everyone split up and charged from different spots trying to throw the hydra off but it didn't help since it had other heads to watch the main head's back.

"Get down!" shouted Buford as he pointed at the monster powering up its energy blast with the other heads. Before most of the gang could do anything all the heads fired great blasts of energy straight at them knocking them back several feet.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Ferb into the radio.

"Yeah I think everyone is good," said Django.

"Wait I need some help over here!" shouted Baljeet. Everyone ran over making sure to leave Buford and Perry to give covering fire.

"Baljeet what's wrong?" asked Phineas rushing over to him. Once he got there though he noticed some blood and saw Ginger lying down.

"It's Ginger," said Baljeet while holding her hand and letting loose a few tears.

"I'm sorry Baljeet but don't worry the suit will fix her up but it will take 30 minutes for the healing process to finish," said Phineas pressing a few buttons on her suit.

"Oh my gosh Ginger are you ok?" asked Isabella rushing over to make sure that her fellow fireside girl and friend was ok.

"I'm fine but it hurts a little bit," said Ginger opening her eyes. Isabella smiled and gave her a combat injury patch.

"Awesome one less patch to earn," said Ginger giggling a bit. Isabella laughed too with the other fireside girls.

"Ginger we hate to leave you but we need to take down a monster," said Isabella standing up.

"It's ok, just make sure to tell me all about it later," said Ginger. Isabella nodded and went into battle with the rest of the fireside girls.

"Baljeet do you mind staying here until Ginger recovers?" asked Phineas.

"No, no I don't I wouldn't leave her side no matter what," replied Baljeet holding onto her hand.

"Hey Baljeet," said Ginger smiling.

"Hey I just want you to know that I'm here when your suit is done fixing you," said Baljeet.

"Thanks Baljeet," said Ginger kissing him and closing her mask. Immediately the suit began powering up and soon enough started to heal the young fireside girl.

Out on the battlefield things weren't going so well, every time the teams tried to land an attack it was always blocked by one of the heads. To make matters worse on the last charge Irving and Gretchen almost got eaten alive and were now being healed by their own suits.

"Phineas every time we try to attack at least one person gets injured and put into the healing process," said Isabella dragging Holly over to where Baljeet was guarding the wounded. Doofenshmirtz was next to Perry trying to slash at multiple heads.

"Perry the platypus I got one!" shouted Doofenshmirtz cutting off another one of the monsters heads. Perry tried to warn him about what would happen once that head fell off but it was too late. Suddenly the monster grew four more heads and attacked Doofenshmirtz while he was talking to Perry. Perry saw this and tried to run over to Doofenshmirtz to save him but he was too far away. Doofenshmirtz turned around and saw the heads closing in for the kill but before it could grab Doofenshmirtz someone else took his place.

"Vanessa?" said Doofenshmirtz looking at his daughter blocking him from the attack.

"Hey dad you're welcome," said Vanessa before being picked up and dragged away by two of the heads.

"Vanessa!" shouted Doofenshmirtz watching the heads drag her away he tried to pursue but another head blocked him. Everyone else didn't know Vanessa was being taken until they heard a deafening scream echo around the room. Everyone looked up and saw Vanessa in the jaws of the main hydra head.

"VANESSA!" shouted Ferb running towards her with everyone that was conscious behind him.

Ok that's the end of chapter 19. Next chapter gets a little more intense with some drama. Will Vanessa live? Will the gang defeat the hydra before they all die? Find out in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

No Point of View:

"Vanessa!" shouted Ferb running towards her but it was too late right as he was about to save her she was swallowed.

"NOOO!" shouted Ferb trying to stab the hydra's heart. The hydra blocked his attack though and threw Ferb back into a rock. Ferb shook his head to keep himself from going unconscious and dodged the hydra's energy blast before it hit him in the face.

"Ferb are you ok?" asked Phineas worriedly as Ferb came running over to him.

"Vanessa's dead," sobbed Ferb. Phineas held his brother in his arms while he cried over his dead girlfriend.

"Can anyone hear me?" asked a familiar voice.

"Vanessa?" asked Ferb who stopped crying once he heard her voice.

"Yeah it's me Ferb," answered Vanessa.

"Can I ask how did you survive the stomach acid?" asked Phineas.

"Oh well I am attached to the roof of the stomach with a grappling hook," said Vanessa.

"Ok hold on we are coming to get you," said Ferb getting ready to break from cover.

"No," said Vanessa quietly.

"Wait what?" asked Ferb.

"Listen Ferb you can't save me without someone getting killed and I don't want that on my hands I can end this right now," said Vanessa.

"Wait what do you mean," asked Ferb his eyes widening.

"Ferb I am gonna push the self destruct button on my suit that way I can kill it on the inside," said Vanessa.

"No Vanessa you can't!"shouted Ferb.

"I'm so sorry Ferb, I love you," sobbed Vanessa as she pushed the red button on her suit. Ferb ran towards the hydra in an attempt to stop her but it was too late. Suddenly the hydra exploded with Vanessa inside it.

"Noo Vanessa," whispered Ferb as he sat on his knees and sobbed into his hands. Phineas ran up to him and patted him on the shoulder to try to comfort him but it didn't help. Doofenshmirtz saw the explosion and cried into Perry's arm.

"Roger will pay," said Ferb angrily getting up and walking towards the next room.

"He will I will see to it personally," said Doofenshmirtz following Ferb with a machine gun in his hand.

"Wait guys you can get your revenge but you have to wait until everyone is completely healed," called Phineas before the two left the room they were currently in.

Phineas watched as they held their position and waited and once satisfied they would wait walked over to Isabella.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Phineas kissing Isabella on the lips. Time stopped for them as they enjoyed every moment they were connected until the broke apart for air.

"I'm good it's just what if something happens to you?" asked Isabella worriedly.

"Don't worry Isabella I would never let that happen because I know how much it would hurt you to see me get hurt and you know I would never hurt you in any way," said Phineas holding Isabella's hands in his as he spoke.

"I know thanks for calming me down," replied Isabella smiling and kissing him again.

"You're welcome anyway we better get everyone ready Ferb is getting impatient," said Phineas as he walked over to the wounded holding Isabella's hand. It took a few minutes to wake everyone up from the healing process but once it was done everyone was ready fairly quickly.

"Alright team let's move out and avenge the loss of one of our friends," said Phineas quietly leading the way into the next room. Everyone followed him determined to get revenge but were also nervous about what Roger had in store for them in the next room. Everyone was walking at a steady pace completely silent mourning the death of a friend and loved one. Phineas was walking until he hit something hard he fell back into Isabella's arms.

"Phineas are you ok?" asked Isabella looking at Phineas with a worried expression.

"Yeah I'm fine but I hit a metal door," said Phineas pointing his flashlight to reveal a metal door.

"Oh isn't it supposed to open after we defeat a monster?" asked Baljeet.

"It's supposed to but maybe it malfunctioned?" suggested Gretchen.

"Yeah or it could be a trap," said Candace. Suddenly another door behind them closed locking them in very tight area.

"Ok I'm gonna go with Candace on this one and say it's a trap," said Stacy.

"Yeah hmm it looks like this small control panel on this wall could possibly open it but I don't know," said Phineas.

"Alright out of the way," said Buford as he pressed a bunch of random numbers. Suddenly the whole hallway began to shake and the ceiling began lowering itself.

"Buford look what you did!" shouted Baljeet.

"Hey it isn't his fault he didn't know it was going to start crushing us," said Adyson defensively.

"Don't talk to my Baljeet that way," said Ginger stepping in front of Baljeet.

"Oook ladies let's all calm down so we don't kill each other," said Phineas stepping in between the two fireside girls.

"Fine," said Ginger and Adyson shaking on it.

"Ok Ferb I need your help to hack the door," said Phineas. Ferb just stood there though thinking about the times when he and Vanessa were dating but was brought back into reality by Phineas who was shaking him and calling his name.

"Ferb are you there?" asked Phineas.

"Yeah sorry I was lost in thought," said Ferb.

"It's ok Ferb but we need to override the door controls before it turns us into pancakes," said Phineas pointing towards the small control panel.

"Ok let's do this," said Ferb pulling put a small black box and unfolding it into a laptop.

"Ferb your folding skills still amaze me," said Phineas.

"Phineas you might wanna hurry up with that door," said Candace.

"Almost there," said Phineas.

"Got it," said Ferb pressing a button and opening up the door.

"Ok let's get out of here!" shouted Holly.

"Agreed," said Katie. Everyone quickly ran out from under the giant rock that was about to crush them and everyone barely got out without being squashed.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Phineas. Everyone nodded and began walking into the next room. When they got there what they saw amazed them. It was Roger standing next to a weird device that looked like one of Doofenshmirtz' inators.

**That's the end of chapter 20. I know some people might be mad I killed off Vanessa but I had to for my own personal reasons. Anyways it is getting near to the end of the story probably only a few more chapters. Next chapter they fight a robot version of Roger and one of their friends turns against them. Who is it? Read to find out.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

No Point of View:

Roger Doofenshmirtz stood there smiling at the kids for a second before speaking.

"So I see that you defeated my pet but I see one of you is missing," laughed Roger.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Ferb running towards him but Phineas pulled him back thinking it might be a trap.

"That is no way to talk to your supreme emperor," said Roger sternly.

"You will rule no one!" shouted Phineas raising his weapon.

"Join me and we can rule the world together!" persuaded Roger.

"We will never join you!" returned Ferb shooting a few bullets into Roger's face. Roger stood there and started laughing surprising everyone that he was not dead.

"How are you still alive?" asked Baljeet curiously.

"You see I am a cloned robotic version of my real self that my real version is currently watching through a recording device inputted in my brain," finished Roger taking of a fake skin mask to reveal a silver skull with red glowing eyes.

"Give it up Roger and surrender!" shouted Phineas.

"I don't think so because you will join me whether you like it or not," laughed Roger evilly.

"Never!" shouted Doofenshmirtz. Perry chattered in agreement getting into a defensive stance.

"Fine have it your way," laughed Roger turning on the mysterious inator next to him and immediately started to power up.

"Phineas what is that thing?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know but I'm guessing we don't want it to hit us," replied Phineas stepping in front of her.

"Hey that kinda looks like my…" started Doofenshmirtz.

"Your turn everythingevilinator brother why yes, yes it is," smiled Roger evilly.

"The very same one that turned me into the very man I am today!" added Roger shooting it at its intended target.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Buford. Everyone tried to dodge the attack but Phineas didn't get out of the way in time and got hit falling to the ground.

"PHINEAS!" shouted Isabella starting to run towards him but was stopped by Ferb who held her back.

"Ferb Phineas could be hurt," protested Isabella.

"Isabella Phineas isn't himself," said Ferb sadly.

"NOW, RISE MY EVIL MINION!" shouted Roger. Suddenly Phineas stood up and turned around. Everyone gasped when they saw his eyes glowing red and an evil smile plastered on his face.

"NOW MINION, ATTACK THOSE INTRUDERS!" shouted Roger stepping back to admire his evil work. Phineas walked toward the group slowly with his sword drawn.

"Phineas don't do this it's me your brother Ferb," said Ferb nervously drawing his own sword as well. Phineas didn't answer and lunged at him knocking him against a wall and rendering dazed for a few moments.

"What do we do?" asked Baljeet as Phineas walked towards the rest of the group.

"I say we teach him a lesson," suggested Buford cracking his muscles.

"No, no you won't," cut in Isabella blocking his path.

"What do we do then since Ferb is unconscious and Gretchen and Milly are trying to wake him up?" asked Ginger.

"I don't know what if we just tie Phineas up so he can't hurt anyone?" suggested Adyson. Everyone except Ferb, Gretchen, and Milly nodded and got into a small circle surrounding Phineas. Phineas saw this coming though so once they surrounded him he did a giant spin pushing everyone back. Everyone jumped back to avoid the attack but Django and Irving didn't make it in time and got huge cuts along their stomach's.

"Ahh!" they both screamed out in pain. Phineas took this opportunity and stabbed Django again rendering him unconscious in a pile of blood. Irving tried to grab onto Phineas' leg to slow him down but Phineas kicked him in the face and stabbed him in the arm so he would let go.

"Phineas don't do this!" shouted Candace trying to stop him from hurting anyone else while Ginger pulled Django and Irving to safety. Phineas couldn't control himself though and punched Candace in the stomach sending her flying back several feet.

"CANDACE!" shouted Jeremy running to where she was lying to help her Stacy followed behind him incase Phineas came after them and knelt down next to where Candace was lying.

"Candace are you ok?" whispered Jeremy shaking her awake.

"What happened?" asked Candace.

"Candace Phineas knocked you unconscious," answered Stacy.

"Phineas!" exclaimed Candace remembering that Phineas got hit by the inator. She immediately tried to get up to go and stop anyone from accidentally hurting him but was stopped by Jeremy.

"Jeremy let me go I need to go make sure he doesn't get hurt!" protested Candace.

"I'm sorry Candace he isn't himself he could hurt you again and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," replied Jeremy not letting go of his girlfriend. Phineas was still under the influence of the inator but his subconscious was trying to fight the inator's affects. Phineas had pushed everyone back so much that it left Isabella wide open and so he went after her with his sword drawn. Isabella stood there frozen not knowing what to do since she didn't want to hurt the love of her life. Phineas raised his sword about to strike but his subconscious won the battle and his red eyes returned to their normal blue. Phineas stopped himself and looked around seeing all the damage he had done with his own two hands. He was about to fall to his knees sobbing but was blown back several feet into a wall that collapsed on him. Everyone turned their gaze to Buford and saw him holding a missile launcher in his hands. Everyone looked at him angrily while Isabella broke down sobbing. Ferb got up and looked around wondering why everyone was so sad and angry at Buford but then he noticed a missile launcher in his hands missing its rocket and noticed the absence of Phineas and the collapsed wall and it all came together in his mind.

"BUFORD YOU IDIOT!" shouted Ferb angrily.

"Sorry but I wasn't about to let him hurt anyone else," shrugged Buford.

"Phineas!" cried Isabella finally running over to the broken wall with a sobbing Candace to try to find Phineas in the rubble. Ferb ran towards Buford and started punching him in the face but was continuously held back by Jeremy and Baljeet. Everyone started choosing sides after that which resulted in a huge argument. Perry and Doofenshmirtz stepped back though not wanting to get involved.

"Phineas?" asked Isabella softly as she knelt beside him trying to wake him up.

"Hey Isabella what happened?" asked Phineas slowly opening his eyes.

"Well you sorta got hit with something that made you want to kill all of us," answered Isabella.

"Did I hurt anyone?" asked Phineas immediately sitting up.

"Well you did but I'm sure they will be fine," said Isabella softly. Phineas took this as a giant punch in the face. He couldn't believe he could've done anything to hurt his friends but then he remembered Roger hit him with a machine that turned him evil and suddenly his anger boiled back up because he knew that this was his entire fault for letting Roger control him. If he was sure about anything it was this, Roger would pay! Phineas got up and saw everyone fighting he was about to go over but checked his suit and noticed it was pretty badly damaged from the missile but he shrugged it off and continued to the heated argument.

"GUYS!" shouted Phineas getting everyone's attention.

"Phineas," breathed Ferb letting out a sigh of relief that his brother was ok.

"Yes Ferb it is me but listen I don't blame Buford and I will apologize later for injuring anyone but right now we have a bigger problem," said Phineas pointing to Roger who had come back into the room in a giant robot suit.

"Oh crap," said Ferb.

**And I will end chapter 21 right there. Next chapter they will face Roger in his robot suit. Will someone else die? (maybe haven't entirely decided yet) Will they escape Roger's fortress in one piece? Find out in the next chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone I am really sorry to whoever reads this story for not updating in a really long time. The reason is because I have had a really bad writers block. So anyways I hope you can forgive me and I also hope you enjoy the next chapter of Journey into the 3****rd**** Dimension.**

Chapter 22:

No Point of View:

Everyone looked at the giant robot suit Roger was in before running to take cover. Roger took hold of the controls and started firing machine guns and missiles attached to the suit towards the group of kids trying to take them out.

"Is everyone ok?" called Phineas from behind a boulder with Ferb and Isabella next to him.

"Yes we are fine," radioed Baljeet who was crouching next to Buford and Django behind another large boulder.

"Same here," said Irving and the fireside girls.

"Ok I think everyone is ok," said Candace.

"Good, now what is our plan of attack?" asked Jeremy.

"Wait where is Perry?" asked Phineas looking around for the platypus.

"He is over here with me," responded Doofenshmirtz over the radio.

"Ok well now that everyone is accounted for I think our best chance is to find a weak point on the robot suit and attack it," said Phineas. Everyone agreed and began attacking it on all sides trying to find a weak spot on the robot suit. Roger however designed the suit himself and knew how to operate it like the back of his hand. He quickly dodged and countered every attack made towards him and returned as much fire back towards the group.

"Phineas what now this robot keeps pushing us back and my suit has taken almost maximum damage," said Candace checking her suits condition.

"There has to be a weak spot on that thing!" replied Phineas charging at Roger once more. Roger saw him coming though and shot a missile straight into his face blowing him back through a wall and several feet into solid rock behind the wall.

"NO PHINEAS!" shouted Isabella and the others rushing towards the giant hole with Baljeet and Irving laying down cover fire. While Phineas was unconscious the rest of his friends were still trying to defeat Roger. Perry tried in vain to advance several times but was continually pushed back by Roger's high tech robot suit. Phineas woke up to find Isabella kneeling beside him crying as Ferb was attempting to repair his suit so it could heal Phineas.

"Phineas?" said Isabella noticing Phineas had woken up.

"Hey Izzy," said Phineas smiling hugging Isabella tightly. Isabella hugged him back sobbing into his shoulders.

"I thought you were dead," said Isabella looking into Phineas' eyes.

"Yeah so did I," said Phineas standing up.

"Guys a little help over here!" called Buford dodging another missile.

"Ok let's go bring Roger to justice Ferb!" shouted Phineas loading his machine gun and heading towards the ongoing battle. Ferb nodded and followed his brother and Isabella into the final battle. Roger kept firing his missiles and unloading his ammo on them as fast as he could. He then noticed a group of three charging at him from a different direction and recognized it as Phineas the kid who he thought was finally dead.

"How many times do I have to kill the same stupid child?" thought Roger before taking aim and opening fire.

"Take cover!" shouted Phineas sliding behind a rock just as a missile flew by his head. Phineas shot a few rounds into Roger's robot suit but barely damaged it. Roger saw this though and unloaded the rest of his missiles and bullets towards the rocks Phineas was hiding behind but Phineas saw this coming and quickly ran behind another rock just as the recent one was demolished.

Phineas knew Roger was out of missiles and ammo so he took his chance and charged straight at him with his sword. Even though Roger was out of ammo though his robot suit still had giant remote control arms and stood ready to defend himself from Phineas' charge. Phineas jumped at the last second and stabbed through the robots chest with the sword. It made a large opening and almost stabbed Roger but he pulled the sword out and threw Phineas back several feet. Ferb tried to run over to him but was stopped by Roger who punched her in the face knocking her back several feet as well. This angered Phineas more than ever. You could hurt him and maybe get away with it but you definitely couldn't hurt his family and friends and get away with it. Phineas immediately got back on his feet and charged again except this time with anger on his side and caught Roger by surprise and stabbed his sword through the robot suits power core rendering it disabled and leaving Roger vulnerable inside. Roger knew this and tried to eject but once he did he was tackled by Isabella who pushed him to the ground and punched him in the face knocking him into a wall. Then Ferb ran over and began punching him in the face over and over again until his face was bleeding. Phineas ran over to Ferb and pulled him back right after he checked on Isabella to make sure Ferb didn't do anything he might regret.

"Ferb don't he isn't worth it," said Phineas struggling against his brother to keep him from hurting Roger anymore. Ferb stopped struggling and stood down knowing that even though he wanted to make Roger pay Vanessa wouldn't have wanted that.

"Roger you are under arrest and are coming with us," said Phineas pulling out a set of handcuffs from his utility belt. Suddenly though Roger began to laugh and pulled off a fake skin mask to reveal a silver skull will red glowing eyes underneath.

"Did you really think that you could really capture me?" said the robot playing a recording that the real Roger made.

"You may have defeated me but it will all be for nothing since you will all die and I will just make a new stronger robot army," laughed the robot.

"Enjoy your tomb," said the recording before shutting off.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Doofenshmirtz looking around the room for some other kind of robot. Suddenly though the robots chest opened up to reveal a large bomb inside that had begun counting down with a large timer.

"Uh guys what now?" asked Buford.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 22. Next chapter they will decide how to escape in time before the large bomb goes off. Will they all make it out alive? What will happen to them next? Read to find out.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

No Point of View:

"Uh guys what now," asked Buford.

"I think we should RUN!" shouted Phineas as he ran toward the exit tunnel with Isabella and Ferb next to him. The rest of the group quickly followed behind them. As the group neared the exit Roger's robot exploded and the blast started collapsing the tunnel behind them.

"Hurry the tunnel is collapsing!" shouted Phineas as he dodged another boulder that fell from the ceiling.

"Move, move, move!" yelled Buford who was running as fast as he could. Even though the suits they were wearing increased their abilities one hundred times it was still hard to stay ahead of the collapsing tunnel.

"Ok everyone there's the end of the tunnel just a few more feet!" said Phineas while he pointed towards the metal door that led to the outside courtyard. They quickly picked up the pace and soon they were at the door.

"Its sealed shut!"cried Candace.

"Ferb can you hack it?" asked Phineas.

"I could but it would already be too late," answered Ferb. Everyone quickly processed what he said and then stared wide eyed at him.

"So we are all going to die in this tiny tunnel?" asked Baljeet nervously.

"No we are not we can't give up," said Phineas optimistically.

"I wish I could say the same thing Phineas but how are we supposed to get through a solid titanium door?" asked Candace.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS WE ARE GOING TO GET CRUSHED, HOLD ME PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" cried Doofenshmirtz jumping into Perry's arms. Perry let Doofenshmirtz go and Doofenshmirtz fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Ouch Perry the platypus my Heinz hinny!" yelped Doofenshmirtz as he rubbed his backside.

"Ok guys unfortunately we can't get out of here and the tunnel will bury us in exactly one minute," stated Phineas.

"Phineas what are we going to do," asked Isabella.

"I-I don't know Izzy there is just nothing here for me to work with," said Phineas.

"Phineas you said the same thing the time when we got stranded on that island," reassured Isabella.

"Yeah I know ok um let's see wait I have an idea, Doofenshmirtz do you have any portable inator's inside that rather large lab coat?" asked Phineas.

"Why as a matter of fact I do have my smaller version of the be-gone-inator," exclaimed Doofenshmirtz pulling out a small looking ray gun.

"Wow so we almost died because Doofenshmirtz was too stupid to realize he had a way to escape?" asked Adyson.

"Hey I will have you know that I am an evil genius!" snapped back Doofenshmirtz. Perry just face palmed himself.  
>"Ok guys let's stop fighting and get out of this tunnel first," cut in Phineas as he took the be-gone-inator. Phineas quickly powered it up and shot a green beam of light at the door dissolving it instantly.<p>

"Ok everyone, hurry outside!" shouted Phineas leading everyone outside to where the older Phineas was fighting Roger's robot army with the rest of the resistance.

"Alright guys let's help the dimensional me with the battle," said Phineas as he loaded his gun and led them into the final battle.

D-Phineas and his soldiers were doing well. So far they had already broken through the front gate and had already destroyed almost every robot but there were still at least a hundred left to defeat. D-Phineas scanned the area and quickly and soon let out a sigh of relief when he saw the younger version of him and all his friends except from what he could tell there was one missing.

"Captain send a squad over there to prepare that group of kids for extraction and get me a couple of choppers here asap!" ordered D-Phineas to the soldier.

"Copy that, alright men lets lead the way!" shouted the captain as he led his squad into the frenzy of the battle.

"Phineas look some soldiers are on their way over to provide help!" said Isabella pointing to the squad of soldiers approaching them while dodging attacks.

"Ok good, looks like we have our way out everyone just hold your positions for a few more minutes!" shouted Phineas as he shot another robot to pieces. Finally after a few more minutes the squad of soldiers reached the group of kids with only one casualty.

"Phineas we have the kids but we are surrounded and sustained one loss, we need the chopper now!" radioed the captain.

"Copy that the chopper has arrived board it and leave immediately we are bombing this whole area in 20 seconds!" replied D-Phineas.

"Copy that delta squad out," said the captain before putting down his radio.

"Ok everyone the chopper is here load up!" announced the captain as he helped the kids on before boarding it himself.

"Sir we need to leave now bombing starts in 10 seconds!" shouted the pilot.

"Ok let's get the heck out of here!" replied the captain.

"Copy that," said the pilot before exiting the area.

"You kids saved this world today you should be proud," said the captain as he sat down next to the kids.

"Yeah I guess we did," said Phineas as he held Isabella close to him.

"Aren't you kids a little young to be saving the world?" asked a soldier.

"Why yes, yes we are," whispered Phineas softly before gazing at the sunset with Isabella.

"Can it private," ordered the captain.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," apologized the soldier.

"Finally it's over," said Phineas as the helicopter neared the resistance command post.

A Few Miles Outside of the Ruins of the Tri-State Area in a Secret Underground Facility:

"You thought you could defeat me so easily little boy?" laughed the real Roger.

"Just you wait, next time I will destroy your friends, your family, and you Phineas Flynn!" shouted Roger into the air.

Back at the Resistance Command Center:

Phineas and his friends were resting in the commons room relaxing on the couches and eating and drinking to re-energize them. A couple of minutes ago they were being debriefed and taking off their special suits but now they were catching up on some well deserved rest. Although they were all somewhat happy they couldn't help but mourn every once in awhile for Vanessa especially Ferb who took five minutes to be alone in his small room. But now everyone was ok and trying to have fun by reminiscing about old times.

"**Ok I am going to end this chapter here but this is not the final chapter maybe third to last I don't really know something like that. Anyways if you didn't already know D-Phineas or D-(other character) means Dimensional-Phineas or Dimensional-(other character) so yeah I didn't feel like writing Dimensional all the time but I also didn't want you to get confused about which character was talking so yeah sorry if that confused anyone. Anyways the war is over but Roger is still alive and planning his revenge against Phineas and his friends, and family so I will definitely make a sequel to this but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

No Point of View:

Phineas woke up the next morning to find Isabella lying next to him. He smiled to himself and thought about how beautiful she was before stretching and sliding out of bed. Phineas then went to the bathroom to take a shower but slightly grimaced in pain because of the stitches he had gotten from D-Doofenshmirtz since the regenerating capsules were being used to help more seriously injured soldiers from battling Roger's remaining robots.

"Well looks like this shower might hurt my recovering wounds," muttered Phineas as he got into the shower and was out in five minutes. He then proceeded to get dressed and get some breakfast at the dining area before working on something to do today which was finding a way to get back to their dimension. About fifteen minutes later the rest of the group joined Phineas at the table for breakfast but he didn't really notice because he was lost in thought.

"Hey Phineas watcha doin?" asked Isabella cutely. Phineas broke out of his train of thought and noticed everyone sitting at the table.

"Oh sorry Isabella I was just thinking about how to get back to our dimension," apologized Phineas.

"It's ok Phin," reassured Isabella as she slid her hand into his. Phineas smiled and turned back to finish his cereal.

"Hey Ferb got any ideas on how to get home?" asked Phineas after he was done eating.

"Unfortunately the only way to get home is to establish a dimensional wormhole," replied Ferb.

"Well then looks like we need to build one then, Ferb I know what we are going to… wait never mind we can't because we actually need the right parts and materials not to mention the massive amounts of energy needed to keep a stable wormhole established," sighed Phineas.

"So we are stuck in this dimension forever!" complained Candace.

"Candace calm down," said Stacy putting her hand on Candace's shoulder.

"Why does everyone keep telling me to calm down when it isn't as easy as you say it is!" said Candace slightly raising her voice.

"It's ok Candace I wouldn't mind being stuck in another dimension as long as we're together," reassured Jeremy.

"Ooh Jeremy," whispered Candace dreamily. She then sat down next to Jeremy very calm. Almost everyone suppressed a small laugh before getting back to business.

"I believe we can help you with your problem," said a voice behind them. They all turned around to see D- Phineas, D-Ferb, and D-Isabella.

"You see after we bombed Roger's fortress we discovered the dimensional teleporter," said D-Phineas as he brought in the machine.

"Great that means we can get home to our dimension!" exclaimed Baljeet.

"Good I can't wait till I can start giving you wedgies again," added Buford cracking his knuckles.

"Hey no one hurts my Baljeet!" defended Ginger stepping in front of him.

"Hey don't touch Buford," argued Adyson.

"Oh boy here we go again," muttered Django.

"Ok girls break it up," said Isabella stepping between the arguing fireside girls.

"Man ratings gold for my Phineas and Ferb book!" squealed Irving. Isabella rolled her eyes with almost everyone else, and broke up the fight.

Once everyone was settled down again D-Phineas started again.

"So, anyways as I was saying we found his dimensional portal that he was going to use to take over your dimension but as you can see it was badly damaged from the bombing run. Personally I'm surprised it is still in one piece well almost," explained D-Phineas.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem Ferb and I have done more impossible things over our summer breaks," said Phineas as he examined the invention.

"Yeah I was kind of hoping you would say that," said D-Phineas as he brought in some tools and spare parts.

"Sorry guys but this is all we have," said D-Ferb pointing at the pile of parts and tools.

"No problem Ferb and I can make this work right Ferb?" said Phineas. Ferb nodded and gave Phineas a quick thumbs up before picking up a wrench and getting to work. Phineas did the same and drew up a quick blueprint to fix up the dimensional portal. In about an hour the dimensional portal was all fixed up and everyone was saying goodbye.

"Alright looks like it's time for us to get going back to our dimension," said Phineas. Everyone nodded in agreement and said there final farewells.

"Listen guys it was an honor serving with you and getting to know our other dimensional selves," thanked D-Phineas as he shook Phineas' hand.

"No problem it was ok even when things went bad we managed to keep it together and made it out ok well almost," replied Phineas suddenly feeling sad about Vanessa.

"Well we really appreciated it and don't worry your friend will be remembered," apologized D-Isabella. Ferb quickly wiped a tear away with a handkerchief and then handed it to Doofenshmirtz who blew his nose into it.

"Alright well we better get home to our parents before we are pronounced dead or something," said Phineas and he started towards the portal.

"Hey Phineas wait I want to give you something," called D-Phineas. Phineas stopped and walked back over to his other dimensional self and was handed a remote.

"What's this?" asked Phineas. D-Phineas then pulled in Phineas as if to give him a brotherly hug but then whispered something to him.

"Listen Phineas you're a smart person and a great warrior but your emotions sometimes get the better of you and that can get your friends killed including Isabella so listen Phineas I am positive Roger will go after you for revenge so be careful and get prepared for an ambush," finished D-Phineas.

"Ok I will I promise," said Phineas returning to the portal machine. D-Phineas waved goodbye and Phineas and his friends walked through the portal back to their dimension.

Danville In the Original Dimension:

Phineas and his friends emerged out of the teleporter in their backyard where they were having their party.

"Wow looks like nothing happened while we were gone," said Candace as she looked at the remains of the tables and chairs and the giant stage.

"Yeah I wonder where all the adults are?" asked Isabella. Everyone looked around and noticed that the whole street was empty.

"Wow it looks like a ghost town," inquired Django.

"What if something bad happened?" asked Baljeet nervously.

"I'm sure everyone is ok," reassured Phineas as he scanned the surrounding area.

"Hey look there is a light coming from inside our house!" said Phineas as he ran towards the back door. Everyone followed quickly and very quietly entered through the sliding glass door to the kitchen. All the adults were sitting around the kitchen table looking at what seemed to be a map of the Danville.

"Hey mom, hey dad what are you looking at?" asked Phineas as he walked up behind them. Both parents were startled from this and jumped an inch off the ground.

"Oh Phineas it's so great to have all of you back home!" cried Linda as she swept Phineas, Ferb, and Candace into a giant group hug. All the other parents proceeded to do the same thing as they were so happy to have their children back.

"I missed you too mom," said Phineas smiling. Linda smiled back and kissed Phineas on the forehead.

"Where have you guys been? We were just about to send out groups to search all over Danville for you," asked Linda getting a little more serious.

"Well you wouldn't believe us if we told all of you guys," said Phineas speaking to all the parents now. The rest of the group nodded their heads slowly.

"Ok well can you please tell us anyways but before you do who is this man in the lab coat?" questioned Linda.

"Oh well I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and your secret agent platypus is my nemesis," explained Doofenshmirtz.

"Ok then Phineas go ahead and tell us the whole story and Perry watch that man," ordered Linda as she pointed to Doofenshmirtz who was looking through the refrigerator. Perry saw this and dragged Doofenshmirtz over to a chair to sit down.

"Ouch Perry the platypus you don't have to be so rough even though I am evil I was just hungry," complained Doofenshmirtz.

"Ok so anyway Phineas go ahead," said Linda. Phineas took a deep breath and started from the beginning when he and Isabella became a couple to where they finally stopped Roger's empire for now and all their near death experiences and how they were in another dimension. Once they were done explaining everything they could tell their parents believed them because of the horrified looks on their faces because of their kids coming so close to death.

"So that's it," finished Phineas as he sat there and waited for a response from the parents.

"Phineas I don't, we don't know what to make of this because I either want to ground you for the rest of your lives or to let you have a full pardon for doing something so heroic when you are way too young to do the things that you just did and I am betting the other parents feel the same way but that's their decision and mine is to let you have a full pardon for telling the truth," decided Linda. The other parents nodded their heads in agreement and took their kids home to catch up. Secretly all the kids let out a sigh of relief when they heard the decision

"Ok Phineas say goodbye to your friends for the day and then come to the family room so we can catch up," called Linda as Phineas walked towards the front door to say goodbye to Isabella.

"Hey Izzy I just wanted to say goodbye," said Phineas as he reached Isabella.

"Yeah me two," said Isabella as she brought Phineas in for a passionate kiss.

"So see you tomorrow?" asked Phineas hopefully.

"Of course you will Phin," giggled Isabella as she walked back to her house.

Before Phineas left for the family meeting though he did some thinking about what his other dimensional self said to him.

"He will attack you and your loved ones for revenge!"

"No I am not going to let that happen," promised Phineas as he thought about his friends and family and Isabella. Phineas knew what he was going to do almost every other day until Roger sought his revenge… He was going to prepare for war.

**Ok that's it for this chapter and yes this is the final chapter to this story. I really enjoyed writing my own dimensional story even though there are a few others out there. I haven't started writing the sequel yet but I have plenty of ideas about what's going to happen. Anyways I just wanted to thank everyone who gave a positive review on this story it helps me write and it makes me feel good on the inside so thanks! Also the sequel is probably going to be called… ****The Revenge of Roger.**** So look for it. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of Journey into the 3****rd**** Dimension!**


End file.
